¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: [Terminado] Amu y Azumi son gemelas , Azumi tiene un novio y su nombre es Ikuto. Un día por ciertas razones Azumi decide irse a estudiar a U.S.A por motivos de su colegio. y ahora ¿Azumi y Ikuto tendrán que terminar su relación? ¿Pasara algo entre Ikuto y Amu? Fanfic Amuto.
1. Prologo

_**¡Hola lectores de fanfiction!**_

_**Soy yo de nuevo, y en esta oportunidad vengo con un Fanfic Amuto jeje (enserio AMO esta pareja), después del one-shot que escribí me anime en escribir esta fanfic, que espero que les guste, y si les gusto por favor dejen un review para saber si quieren que suba el primer capítulo y bueno sin más que decir empecemos c: **_

**Declaimer:**_**Shugo chara! no me pertenece todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit . **_

_**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**_

_Prologo:__ Descripción de los personajes y Summary._

_1.-Descripcion de los personajes principales:_

La historia se trata sobre Hinamori Amu una chica muy amable con no muchos amigos (ya que no era tan sociable), una chica aplicada en la escuela, aunque no sea la numero uno en su escuela aun así es la mejor, ha tenido un novio pero por motivos su novio decidió terminar su relación con Amu, es muy sobreprotectora con su hermana. Ella tiene una hermana gemela la cual se llama Hinamori Azumi.

Azumi tiene muchos amigos, es la más inteligente en se escuela, ya que para que no se confundan en la escuela si es Amu o ella misma sus padres decidieron mandarlas a escuelas separadas, ella ya tuvo un novio pero él la engaño con otra chica y le rompieron el corazón, es por eso que Amu es muy sobreprotectora con ella, pero ahora ella no está sola, no, no crean eso, según Azumi su corazón ya tiene dueño, que ama y quiere mucho y estamos hablando de su lindo y sexy novio Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

A Ikuto le encanta tocar el violín, y es muy bueno en ello, él no tiene muchos amigos que digamo, pero trata de ser más sociable, y tiene según él, una molestosa hermana que se llama Tsukiyomi Utau, en este momento Ikuto está en una relación con Hinamori Azumi, a Azumi la respeta y la quiere mucho, por el momento están muy bien y felices juntos, la familia de Azumi aprobó a Ikuto para que salga con su hija, pero aun no tuvo la aprobatoria de su hermana gemela, Hinamoria Amu, por lo que Ikuto se ha dado cuenta Amu lo odia y Ikuto también odia a Amu (N/A: ósea existe un odio mutuo entre ellos dos , no sabía cómo explicar acá lo siento jeje), pero Ikuto trata de hacer lo que sea para ganar la aprobación de Amu.

2.-Summary:

Los padres de Amu y Azumi, comunican que Azumi tiene que viajar a U.S.A por una oportunidad que le dio su escuela a Azumi, al principio Azumi se reusó a ir pero después acepto, pero Amu no ira porque en Japón tiene que estudiar en su secundaria, sus padres explican que tendrán que viajar con Azumi (ya que el viaje es obligatorio con el acompañamiento de tus padres) a U.S.A, por 2 años, pero Amu se tendría que quedar sola así que sus padres decidieron en que Amu viva con sus 3 mejores amigas, Mashiro Rima, Tsukiyomi Utau y Yuiki Yaya, por 2 años en su casa.

Ahora les pregunto ¿Azumi volverá a Japón después de 2 años? ¿Tendrán que Azumi e Ikuto terminar? ¿Pasara algo entre Amu e Ikuto? ¿Habrá más parejas en este fanfic?

_**Bien ya acabe de escribir la descripción de cada personaje y un corto sammury, espero que les guste la historia y nota: este no es el primer capítulo solo es el prólogo , si quieren que suba el primer capítulo déjenme un review con su opinión , si quieren que suba el primer capítulo.**_

_**Acepto de todo halagos, cumplidos, sugerencias, críticas (concretas), tomatazos (okno.-.) bueno de todo…**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Su escritora Ruthy-chan**_


	2. Capitulo 1: La noticia

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 1: Noticias.

-¡Amu! Vamos ayúdame…

-Mooo… que no puedes hacerlo tu sola, yo estoy ocupada.

-Pero solo es un favor, vamos…

-De acuerdo, pero me debes una.

-¡Ok!

POV Amu

Hola soy Hinamori Amu tengo 16 años, mi cabello es de color rosado chicle que me queda en los hombros, uso en clip en forma de "x" en mi cabello (ya que para no confundirse con mi hermana gemela), mis ojos son de color ámbar, tez blanca y para no ser presumida un buen formado cuerpo, bueno eso dicen sobre mí.

Bueno ahora mi hermana gemela –si tengo una hermana gemela- Azumi me está molestando porque quiere que le haga un favor ¿Y cuál es ese favor? Bueno el favor es que le ayude a elegir que atuendo puede usar hoy en su cita con su novio, ese tipo no me agrada para nada, no sé cómo mis padres pudieron aprobar que sea novio de mi hermana, creo que este tipo llamado Ikuto le quiere hacer algo a mi hermana y yo haré lo posible para que eso no suceda.

El hecho es que ahora estoy ayudando a Azumi a elegir que atuendo usara hoy en su cita.

-Amu están tocando la puerta, debe ser la cita de tu hermana- grito mi mamá desde la cocina.

-Ya bajo- dije bajando las escaleras para atender al novio de mi hermana.

POV Ikuto

Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 19 años, tengo ojos azul zafiro, al igual que mi cabello, soy tez morena y tengo un buen cuerpo, bueno eso dicen las chicas sobre mí. Siempre las chicas me ven por mi aspecto físico y me paran preguntando cosas, pero la que más me preguntan es ¿Tienes novia? Y para dejarles en claro, si, si tengo novia y su nombre es Hinamori Azumi, tenemos un buen tiempo de relación, por suerte a sus padres yo les agrado y me dieron su aprobación para ser novio de su hija pero aun no me gane todo el cariño de su familia, aun me falta ganar la aprobación de su hermana gemela Hinamori Amu, no sé qué hice para ganarme su odio, que yo sepa según ella quiero hacerle algo a Azumi, que le romperé al corazón, y muchas cosas más, pero yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa ya que a Azumi la quiero y la respeto.

Bueno ahora estoy afuera de su casa esperando a que alguien me abra la puerta, hasta que por fin alguien me abrió y fue…

-Hola- dijo de mala gana… bueno no podría decir ya que son gemelas no sabría decir quién es.

-Hola…- hice como una pausa para que terminara la oración.

-Así, se me olvidaba- dijo para después sacar de su bolsillo en clip en forma de "x" y se lo coloco en su cabello.

-Amu, sabes que no puedo diferenciar si eres tú o Azumi-me queja para después apoyarme en el marco de la puerta.

-Hay bueno disculpa por olvidar que no sabes diferenciar a tu novia-dijo sarcásticamente para después continuar-bueno, ¿Vas a pasar a no?- me dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Bueno gracias- dije para luego pasar.

-Bien siéntate en el sofá, Azumi baja en un momento-dijo cerrando la puerta y dispuesta a marcharse.

-Amu, espera-dije parándome para estar frente a ella.

-Qué cosa quieres- me contesto con cara de molestia.

-Tengo una duda desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Y qué clase de duda es?-preguntó.

-Quisiera saber que hice yo para molestarte, tengo un buen tiempo de relación con Azumi y tú me seguís tratando como un desconocido-

-¿Quieres saber por qué te trato así?-asentí con la cabeza-bueno… te trato así porque Azumi en su vida ha tenido 2 novios y el primero le rompió el corazón-dijo con una cara de tristeza.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en eso?-conteste confundido.

-Que desde ese día ella sufrió mucho-dijo lo último casi gritando-pero paso el tiempo y apareciste tú, ella me conto que te conoció y se enamoró de ti desde ese día.-hizo una pausa- Un día Azumi les dijo a mis padres que tú eras su novio, yo al oír eso me dije a mi misma proteger a mi hermana y si le hacían algo se las verían conmigo-soy yo o eso ultimo sonó como una amenaza.

-Pero Amu, tú crees que la lastimaría, si ya tengo meses con Azumi y yo la quiero mucho como para lastimarla.

-Si eso dicen todos, pero enserio te advierto Ikuto, le haces sufrir a mi hermana y yo hare que desees que jamás me hubieras conocido- me amenazo mostrándome su mano en puño.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo la lastimaría?-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Puf… - dijo dando un largo suspiro- bueno para empezar la edad.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-¿No crees que eres mayor como para salir con alguien menor que tú?

-Y ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Que seguro estás jugando con mi hermana para después terminar con ella y hacerla sufrir.

A tal respuesta me empecé a reír en voz baja, para después acercarme un poco al rostro de Amu.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto?- pregunto Amu.

-Claro que no, lo que acabas de decir es algo estúpido-dije con un tono burlón.

-¿Enserio? Bueno no tan estúpido con tú-dijo para acercarse unos centímetros a mi rostro.

-¿Enserio crees eso?, niña-dije para acercarme más a su rostro, en conclusión estábamos a milímetros de nuestros rostros quedándonos mirando con cara de odio.

POV Amuzi

Yo me llamo Hinamoria Azumi, bueno, creo que ya conocen a mi hermana gemela Amu así que no creo que sea necesario describirme aunque en algo que no somos iguales es que yo no uso nada en mi cabello, Amu usa un clip en forma de "x" para que nos sepan diferenciar y también tengo 16 años, creo que eso ya es obvio.

Bueno en este momento estoy ocupada vistiéndome y arreglándome porque mi novio acaba de llegar para irnos a nuestra cita, su nombre es Ikuto, lo amo mucho y podría decirse que es el dueño de mi corazón.

Estaba bajando a la sala cuando me encontré a mi hermana Amu y a Ikuto mirándose con caras de ¿odio? Y muy cerca a sus rostros… no sé pero ese me pone algo celosa, para romper este momento tan incómodo decide interrumpir.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunte.

Entonces Amu e ikuto al notar mi presencia se separaron rápidamente, Ikuto se acercó a mí y me dedico una cálida sonrisa (N/A: esas que nos vuelven locas xD)

-No nada- respondió Ikuto-solo estaba charlando en rato con Amu-dijo girando su rostro para ver a Amu-¿No es cierto? ¿Amu?

-Si es cierto, Azumi-dijo mi hermana sonriendo-Bueno que les vaya bien en su cita, cuídense-dijo para después ir a su cuarto.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?-yo asentí y Ikuto me dio de la mano y así salimos a nuestra cita.

POV Normal

*Unas horas después*

Después de su cita, Azumi se despidió de su novio con un lindo y tierno beso en los labios y se fue caminando hasta su casa.

Pero se dio con la sorpresa que al llegar a su casa, vio a sus padres y a su hermana que estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala con miradas serias.

-Hija tenemos que hablar-Azumi se tensó al oír esas palabras que acaba de decir su madre.

-Claro mamá-respondió.

-toma siento con tu hermana-ella obedeció y se sentó al lado de Amu.

-Bueno mamá ya llego Azumi, ¿Qué nos quieren decir?-pregunto intrigada Amu.

-Verán hijas, hoy el director de la escuela de Azumi llamo a la casa-dijo su padre.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-dijo asustada Azumi.

-No hija-respondió su madre-solo nos llamó para comunicarnos que estas muy bien en la escuela.

-¿Y que hay con eso?-pregunto Amu.

-Bueno el hecho es que nos llamó porque quiere que Azumi vaya de viaje a U.S.A a estudiar-dijo la mamá de Azumi.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Azumi y Amu al unísono.

-Si Azumi, el director quiere que vayas de viaje a U.S.A por dos años porque te consiguió una beca-explico su padre.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto.

-Por qué a tu director le dieron la beca y decidió que fueras tú porque te considera la más inteligente de la escuela y cree que aprovecharas esa beca al máximo-respondió su padre.

-Pues yo no voy a ir-dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Hija, ¿Sabes qué oportunidad te están dando?-le pregunto su madre a Azumi.

-Si lo sé, pero igual yo no iré-

-Vamos hija podrás viajar, conocer nuevos amigos y tal vez te agraden, en tus tiempos libres podrás salir de compras y también estudiaras en la mejor escuela que hay en U.S.A-insistió su padre.

-Hija podrás salir después de esos dos años como una profesional y tendrás tu propia empresa que tanto soñabas tener, además tu directo confía en ti, el puedo elegir a cualquiera pero te eligió a ti-concluyo su madre.

-Lose pero… acá tengo mis amigos, a mi hermana y también tengo mi novio que quiero mucho-dijo estando a punto de llorar pero prosiguió-pero si es por mi futuro… lo hare-dijo alzando su cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas.

Sus padres y su hermana (la cual solo se limitó a observar la situación) sonrieron a la respuesta que dijo Azumi y se quedaron un rato más conversando y coordinando.

**_Bien hasta acá mi primer capítulo…:3_**

**_Quiero agradecer a los 3 reviews que cuando los leí me hicieron sonreír mucho, enserio gracias y espero que sigan leyendo y apoyando mi historia._**

**_Recuerden que me encantaría que me dejaran un review pero saber su opinión si les gusto o no, acepto de todo, criticas , halagos, recomendaciones, etc y si les gustaría que en cada final de cada capítulo dejara en adelanto, dejen un review si te gusta la idea._**

**_Próximo capítulo: El reto._**

**_Saludos y suerte._**

**_Su escritora Ruthy-chan _**


	3. Capitulo 2: El reto

**_¡Hola amados lectores!_**

**_Estoy muy feliz… leí sus nuevos reviews y me alegra mucho de que les vaya gustando mi fanfic, bueno para no aburrirlos xD. Vamos al capitulo_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 2: El reto.

POV Amu

Después de la respuesta que nos dio Azumi, empezamos a coordinar que íbamos hacer desde ese entonces.

-Y bien ¿Cuándo es mi viaje?- pregunto mi hermana.

-Pues sobre eso…- dijo mi padre algo ¿dudoso?

-Iras mañana- concluyo mi mamá.

-Ahh… - Azumi suspiro pero después reacciono- ¡¿Qué?¡

-¿Cómo que mañana?- pregunto muy curiosa e impactada.

-Bueno el director nos llamó hoy, pero sabía que Azumi aceptaría la oferta así que antes de preguntarle a Azumi yo le di la respuesta que si aceptabas la beca-respondió mi mamá con mucha tranquilidad.

-Pero… si aún no me eh despedido de mis amigos y de Ikuto- exclamo alterada Azumi.

-Lo de tus amigos nos encargamos hija-trato de tranquilizarla mi padre.

-Si pero aun no le eh dicho a Ikuto que me iré mañana de viaje-exclamo Azumi.

-¿Por qué mejor no le llamas a su celular y le cuentas todo?-sugerí.

-Si… creo que no es una buena idea-agacho su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto mi mamá.

-Bueno… es que…-Azumi tartamudeaba y yo sé que cuando hace eso algo malo ah pasado.

-Azumi- dije-dinos ¿por qué no lo llamas?

-con la cabeza agachada continuo- Un día Yo y Ikuto salimos a un lago y era tarde, así que quería llamar a mamá y a papá para avisarles que llegaría tarde a la casa, pero me di cuenta que me había olvidado mi celular, asi que Ikuto mi presto el suyo, pero de error yo tire su celular al lago y se descompuso y desde ese día hasta el día de hoy no tiene celular-dijo todo su relato muy rápido, mis padres no lograron entender pero yo por suerte sí.

-¡Azumi eres una tonta!-le grite.

-Lo se… lose… pero el hecho es que no puedo llamarlo-

-Entonces visítalo a su casa-sugirió mi mamá.

-No puedo en este momento debe estar en su academia de música-

-¿A estas horas?-pregunte muy impactada.

-Si, a Ikuto le gusta practicar mucho el violín y lo hace muchas horas extras-

-¿No sabes dónde es su academia?-de nuevo le pregunte.

-No, nunca pude saber dónde es su academia-hizo una pausa y continuo- Y ahora que hare no puedo irme a U.S.A sin despedirme de Ikuto.

Todos empezamos a analizar y pensar como podíamos hacer en esta situación, hasta que Azumi de un golpe hablo:

-¡Ya se!-me vio fijamente a mí y me agarro de mis hombros sacudiéndome-Amu eres la única que me puede ayudar-dijo alterada sacudiéndome.

-¿Yo? , yo que puedo hacer-dije algo asustada como actuó Azumi.

-Mi vuelo sale mañana a las 10 am e Ikuto vendrá mañana a nuestra cita a las 6 de la noche-exclamo.

¿Y que con eso?-pregunte.

-Que mañana cuando Ikuto venga a nuestra cita, tú le dirás que me fui a U.S.A por unos años y volveré-

-Pe-pero… yo no puedo hacer eso-

-Vamos Amu-chan-me ánimo mi madre.

-Ok, lo hare-respondí resignada.

-Sí, hay Amu te debo una-me dijo para después abrazarme.

-Ya me debes muchas-exclame para después corresponder su abrazo.

Después de separarme de Azumi aún me quede con una duda en mi cabeza

-¿Y yo con quien me quedare?-le pregunte a mis padres.

-¿Qué mamá y papá no se quedaran contigo?-me pregunto Azumi.

-No hija, el viaje es obligatorio que vayas con tus padres, aun eres joven para viajar sola-mi mamá nos explicó.

-Bueno, respondiendo mí pregunta.

-Así, Amu no te preocupes por eso-continuo mi padre-llamamos a tus tres mejores amigas de confianza y sus padres aceptaron que vengan a vivir contigo durante estos dos años que no estaremos.

-¿Enserio? y ¿Quiénes son?-pregunte.

-Mashiro Rima, Tsukitomi Utau y Yuiki Yaya-me respondió mi mamá.

-Espera, ¿eras amiga de la hermana de Ikuto?-me pregunto Azumi.

-Así es- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno hijas, es hora de dormir ya es algo tarde así que vayan a sus habitaciones a dormir-nos mandó mamá.** (N/A: Era de noche, acá escribo para las que no entendieron)**

-Claro-respondimos los tres al unísono. **(N/A: Ahí a los tres incluyan al papá de Amu)**

*A la mañana siguiente*

POV Ikuto

Me levante temprano-9:45 am para ser exacto- porque quería un vaso de agua, así que me fui directo a la cocina, pero la cocina pasa justo por el cuarto de mi hermana. Lo raro es que estaba escuchando ruidos que venían de su habitación, así que sin previo aviso entre de golpe a la habitación de Utau y lo único que pude ver fueron unas cuantas maletas en su cama y era obvio que debía preguntar qué estaba haciendo.

-Utau, se puedo saber ¿por qué diablos haces tanto ruido tan temprano?-le pregunto con una cara de seriedad.

-Moo… Ikuto-se quejó-Así me había olvidado mencionarte que hoy iré a la casa de una amiga a vivir-dijo como si nada.

-¿Así? Y se puede saber ¿cuánto tiempo?-

-Por dos años-respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. . .-Yo me quede algo plasmado por tal respuesta pero después reaccione-¡¿Cómo que dos años?!

-Si es que sus padres van a viajar por dos años, así que yo y unas amigas más vamos a vivir en su casa-hizo una pausa-Y no creo que necesita tu permiso ya que ya cumplí mis 18 años y soy muy grande como para cuidarme sola-exclamo de una manera infantil.

-Bueno la idea de que te vayas por dos años es muy buena…-me quede pensativo.

-¿Así que…?- dejo una pausa para dejarme continuar.

-Que si tienes mi permiso-le respondí.

-Hay Ikuto eres el mejor hermano-dijo para después darme un abrazo-bueno ya es hora de irme tengo que estar a las diez en su casa-se separó de mí y corriendo a la puerta grito-¡CHAU IKUTO!

Yo solo pude con mi mano alzarla en señal de despedida pero algo se me olvido preguntar… me quede un buen rato pensando y reaccione,

-¡Claro, cual era esa amiga con que viviría durante estos dos años!-exclame- Y lo peor que no tengo ni celular como para llamarla.

*En el aeropuerto*

POV Amu

-Chau Amu- Azumi me dio un gran abrazo de despedida y a punto de llorar me dijo- Amu, no olvides decirle a Ikuto – yo asentí con la cabeza (**_El último vuelo a U.S.A está a punto de despegar por favor se le avisa a los pasajeros ingresar a sus respectivos aviones.)_** hablo lo señorita detrás del alta voz y antes de que mis padres y Azumi se fueran, Azumi me dijo-y por favor Amu, dile que lo amo-al decir esto Azumi y mis padres entraron al avión y yo puede ver como el avión iba ascendiendo en los cielos.

Estaba caminando por la calle camino a mi casa, ahora solo falta esperar a mis amigas para que se instalen en mi casa. Pero no paraba de sonar esas palabras que me dijo Azumi antes de irse-**_y por favor Amu, dile que lo amo-_**se ve que Azumi en verdad ama mucho a Ikuto y me da pena ver cómo podría reaccionar Ikuto al enterarse de la noticia sobre azumi.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi casa puede ver a mis tres mejores amigas paradas en la puerta de mi casa, cada una con sus maletas, me acerca a ellas y las salude:

-Buenos días, chicas-las salude.

-Buenos días, Amu-me respondió mi mejor amiga Rima

-Buen día, Amu-me saludo mi mejor amiga Utau.

-Buenos días, Amu-chii-me saludo me enérgica mejor amiga Yaya.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí pasen por favor- dije para después con mi llave abrir la puerta de mi casa.

-Amu, ¿Dónde nos instalamos?-pregunto Rima.

-Así cierto, bueno mis padres dejaron su habitación cerrado con llave, así que solo queda mi habitación y la de Azumi-estaba pensando hasta que llegue a una conclusión-Bien, yo y Utau dormiremos en mi habitación, mientras Yaya y Rima en la de Azumi.

Todas quedamos de acuerdo, mis tres mejores amigas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se instalaron. Pasamos toda la tarde arreglando la casa (ya que estaba muy desordenada), cocinamos para almorzar (bueno solo hizo el trabajo Rima ya que ella es muy buena cocinando) y quedamos muy exhaustas tirándonos en el piso sin más que hacer, ya eran como las 5 de la noche y no sabíamos que más hacer, hasta que Yaya opino algo.

-Chicas Yaya ya sabe que podemos hacer-todas la miramos con cara de curiosidad y yaya prosiguió-que tal si jugamos verdad o reto.

Todas apoyamos la idea de Yaya y empezamos a jugar, todas nos estábamos divirtiendo, hacíamos un millón de preguntas y retos muy divertidos, hasta que toco el turno de que Utau me haga un reto o verdad.

-Amu, ¿verdad o reto?-me pregunto.

-Reto-respondí rápidamente.

-Utau se quedó con una cara de pensativa, después mostro una sonrisa juguetona-la cual no me agrado para nada- y por fin hablo- Muy bien Amu, te reto a… Que finjas ser Azumi por esta noche y que salgas a esa cita con mi hermano- Yo me quede con una cara de sorprendida por tal reto, ahora me arrepiento al verles contado a mis amigas sobre lo de Azumi.

-No jamás, yo me rehusó- me negué cruzándome de brazos.

-Amu, si no lo haces le diré a Tadase que te gustaba desde primaria-Utau me amenazo.

-No serias capas-dije.

-Pruébame -respondió Utau con superioridad.

-Pero él va a creer que después de esa cita, era Azumi-opino Rima.

-Fácil, mañana le dirás al respecto de Azumi- dijo como si nada Utau y continuo- Y bien Amu, ¿Lo harás?-me pregunto.

-Yo…- No pude terminar mi oración ya que tocaron la puerta yo mire mi reloj de mano y, o no, ya eran las 6 de la noche, eso significaba que Ikuto llego…

**_Chan chan chan… Les deje en suspenso, bueno creo que no XD._**

**_Y ahora respondan estas preguntitas (claro si pueden): ¿Amu cumplirá el reto? ¿Utau se saldrá con las suyas? ¿Cómo la estará pasando Azumi en este momento?_**

**_Estas preguntas la responderé en el próximo capítulo…_**

**_Recuerden que me gustaría que me dejaran un review con su opinión, su opinión me importa mucho y es como mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Gracias, por estar leyendo mi fanfic, espero que les esté gustando._**

**_Saludos su escritora Ruthy-chan_**


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Reto cumplido?

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Alguien con señales de vida?, pues espero que les guste este capítulo que obvio que es escrito con mucho cariño, y ahora si empezamos._**

**_P.D: Gracias a algunas personas que pusieron mi historia en favoritos, en seguidores (creo que es así ¿no?) y otros que comentaron_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 3: ¿Reto cumplido?

**_No puede terminar mi oración ya que tocaron la puerta, yo mire mi reloj de mano y, o no, ya eran las 6 de la noche y eso significa que Ikuto llego…_**

POV Amu

Yo me negaba a abrir la puerta, ya que sabía quién era aquella persona que estaba justo afuera de ella.

-¿No vas a abrir?-me pregunto Rima.

-No…- le respondí inmediatamente.

-Amu…-me replico Utau-Este juego es enserio y si no cumples el reto recuerda lo que soy capaz de hacer-me amenazo.

-OK-fui directo a la puerta a atender a la persona que esperaba afuera.

Con la mano temblorosa pude abrir la puerta, y como lo esperaba, era Ikuto esperando, mirando hacia otra dirección.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero pude oír que Utau me replico en una voz baja –Amu…- yo obedecí a lo que se refería y hable:

-Hola…-Ikuto noto mi presencia y como era costumbre no sabía quién era…

-Hola… eh… ¿Azumi?-pregunto.

Yo me quede muda, voltee a ver el rostro de mis amigas y vi a Utau con una cara de "Hazlo o veras" me dio miedo esa expresión, reaccione y respondí:

-Eh… S-si-respondí.

-Bueno, ya que vine… ¿nos vamos?-sugirió.

-C-claro…-me dio de la mano, la cual yo respondí con un notable sonrojo y me llevo al lugar donde seria "nuestra" cita.

POV Utau

No puedo creer que Amu en verdad cumplirá el reto, pero aún estoy insegura de que lo podrá cumplir así que pensé en un plan B.

-Yaya- llame a mi peli-roja amiga.

-Si Utau-chan-me respondió enérgicamente.

-Quiero que vayas a espiar a Amu-fui directo al grano.

-Ehh… claro Utau-chan pero… ¿No confías en Amu-chii?-pregunto.

-Pues sinceramente, no mucho, así que te encargo de que espíes a Amu para ver si en verdad cumple el reto-dije para después entregarle una cámara.

-De acuerdo, confía en mi Utau-chan-dijo para después salir "disparada" de la puerta camino a dirección donde su fueron Amu y Ikuto.

POV Amu

En este momento estamos en un silencio algo incómodo para mí, no sé cómo Ikuto se ve tan sereno en tan incómodo silencio. Estábamos caminando en un parque pero de repente Ikuto deja de caminar y me queda mirando fijamente.

-¿O-ocurre algo m-malo?-pregunta, tartamudeando.

-Estas roja-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Ehhh...?- maldición, aún seguía sonrojada y Ikuto lo noto.

-¿Estas con fiebre?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

Vaya eso me dejo una buena imagen de el, no sabía que para Ikuto, Azumi le importaba mucho como se sentía, como estaba de salud, todo. El en modo de saber si tenía fiebre, poso su mano en mi frente.

-¿Q-que haces?-pregunte.

-No es obvio, estoy viendo si tienes fiebre-hizo una pausa-y si al parecer te quiere dar fiebre-dijo para después sacar su mano de mi frente y darme su chaqueta (N/A: o bueno como le digan en tu país) poniéndolo en mis hombros.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunte yo misma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- al parecer el escucho lo que había dicho.

-Lo que haces por mí- dije para después mirarlo.

-Por qué me importas-yo me sonroje a tal comentario- sabes que este último tiempo me eh comportado muy frio contigo pero ahora quisiera cambiar todo eso y ser el mejor novio para ti, porque te quiero-termino de decir para después de un rato abrazarme.

Yo no sabía que decir, en verdad me lleve otra imagen del Ikuto que conocía, el otro Ikuto era un pesado, maleducado, pervertido pero en cambio este Ikuto era protector, sensible, muy bueno con las palabra ya veo por qué Azumi se enamoró de él.

Después de separarnos del abrazo medio de la mano y dijo:

-Bueno como no quiero que te enfermes, vamos te dejare en tu casa-dijo para recién empezar a caminar.

Yo me deje llevar por los pasos de Ikuto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a mi casa.

-Gracias por traerme y toma-dije quitándome su chaqueta y tratando de dándosela.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedártela, mañana vuelvo por ella-dijo y estaba a punto de irme pero se me olvido de un pequeño detalle…ustedes ¿tienen idea de cómo se despiden una pareja de novios?, pues la respuesta es, con un beso.

Ikuto se estaba acercando poco a poco a mi rostro dispuesto a darme un beso en los labios, yo por mi parte estaba retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, pero me olvidaba que estaba acorralada en la puerta, resignada cerré los ojos en espera de ese beso, pero para mí paso un milagro… la puerta estaba junta, ósea estaba entre abierta, yo di un paso más atrás y me caí de espaldas en el suelo, librándome de ese beso.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Ikuto preocupado dándome la mano en señal de querer ayudarme.

-Sí, si no te preocupes-dije para después de golpe pararme.

-Bueno-dijo Ikuto.

-Bueno gracias por traerme a casa, nos vemos en otra oportunidad, ¡Chau!-y cerré la puerta en la cara de Ikuto.

-Uff… estuvo cerca…-dije aliviada.

-Vaya, vaya alguien ya llego-dijo Utau fingiendo impresión.

-Si Utau, ahora para que veas cumplí el reto-le eche en cara que cumplí el reto a Utau.

-Bueno te creo, te creo-dijo Utau.

-Utau-chan, ya llegue y te traje el video del espionaje que le hice a Amu-chii-dijo Yaya entrando por la puerta muy animada.

Yo mire a Utau con una mirada acusadora y ella se le cayó una gota del cien. (N/A: ya saben estilo anime xD.)

-Bueno, bueno desconfié de ti, pero tú me demostraste lo contrario-dijo para después continuar-Y bien, ¿Quién quiere ver una película?-opino Utau.

-¿Qué película?-pregunto Rima.

-Se llama… la cita de Amu.

-No se te ocurra…-pero opine tarde ya que todas a la velocidad de la luz se sentaron enfrente de la televisión, comiendo palomitas de maíz y empezaron a ver la que Yaya filmo de mi "cita" con Ikuto.

Entre risas, vergüenzas, y muchas cosas más pasamos la noche, ellas mientras reían y decían que lindo fue aquel momento yo me moría de la vergüenza y solo lo que podría decir yo es… Reto cumplido.

**_Perfecto… ya acabe el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Y no sé si estuvo un poco corto lo siento es que quiero dejar lo mejor para el próximo capítulo._**

**_Y ahora seré estricta con ustedes ._. , no subiré un capitulo hasta que me dejen un review (es una amenaza xD , no me maten)_**

**_Así que estaré acá *agarrando una silla y sentándose* esperando pacientemente algún comentario suyo… _**

**_Gracias por leer, y enserio mi mejor método de seguir escribiendo son sus hermosos comentarios, ya saben que acepto de todo críticas, halagos, observaciones._**

**_P.D: Perdón si se encuentra una falta de ortografía ._**

**_Saludos su escritora Ruthy-chan_**


	5. Capitulo 4: Una terrible decisión

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Y bueno que decir… eh, nos leemos abajo XD._**

**_Muy bien empecemos:_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 4: Una terrible decisión.

POV Amu

Después de terminar de ver la "película" que yaya filmo yo me encontraba muy pensativa, pero una voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, Amu-chii?-me pregunto Yaya algo preocupada.

-¿Ah?, nada, nada no te preocupes Yaya-le mentí.

-Amu estabas con esa cara de pensativa durante todo el video-dijo Rima-Si tienes problemas no dudes en contárnoslo.

-No, no se preocupen de verdad-dije alzando las manos en forma de negación-solo es una tontería que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Cuál es?-me pregunto Utau.

-Vamos Amu, cuéntanos-me animo Yaya.

-Ok-di un largo suspiro y continúe-Hoy en la cita con Ikuto, no me pareció tan mala persona, me lleve una gran impresión de él.

-Y…-Utau me dijo para continuar.

-Y… que no se si decirle lo de respecto a Azumi-dije tapándome mi cara con una almohada.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron mis tres amigas en coro sorprendidas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto Rima alterada.

-Por qué… si yo me pongo en su lugar, a mí no me gustaría que me dijeran de la noche a la mañana que mi novia se fue a vivir a otro país por un largo tiempo.

-Pero él lo superara, yo conozco a Ikuto-opino Utau.

Saque mi cara de la almohada-Sí, pero… creo que me daría lastima decirle sobre lo de Azumi, ya que esta noche se comportó muy protector, parecía muy preocupado y era tan lindo con las palabras-dije lo último con una voz muy soñadora.

-Bueno Amu, lo único que te podemos decir es…-hizo una pausa como en señal de que una de mis amigas continuara.

-Que todo es depende de ti, si eliges la mejor elección o no-concluyo Rima.

-Claro-dije para después de nuevo taparme la cara con la almohada.

-Chicas, ya es de noche, Yaya ya quiere dormir-dijo Yaya dando un bostezo.

-Sí creo que ya es tarde, bien, buenas noches-dijo Rima parándose para ir a su respectivo cuarto.

-Si claro, vamos Amu-Utau me llamo para que la siguiera.

Yo obedecí a lo que me mandaron y las cuatro nos fuimos a dormir, podría decirse que toda la noche no puede dormir, pensando en la situación en que me metí, bueno tal vez en la mañana tenga la respuesta y después de pensar un buen rato por fin caí dormida en un profundo sueño.

POV Normal

Una rubia de grandes coletas, se levantó por los rayos de sol que traspasaban la ventana de vidrio, ya que era verano, todos los días siempre le tenía que despertar los rayos del sol (N/A: Me olvide mencionar que en este fanfic es Enero, lo cual quiere decir que aún no iniciaron las clases, lo siento por la aclaración tarde).

Se levantó con unas ojeras en los ojos, dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero a la hora de pasar por la sala se encontró con dos de sus mejores amigas preparando la mesa, con un rico desayuno que ellas mismas prepararon.

-Wauuu…-exclamo sorprendida la rubia de dos coletas.

-Oh, buenos días Utau-chan-saludo enérgicamente la peli-roja.

-Buen día Utau- también saludo la pequeña rubia de cabellos ondulados.

-Buenos días chicas-saludo Utau-Si que se esmeraron en preparar el desayuno (N/A: O como lo digan allá en tu país), se ve delicioso.

-Gracias-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y Amu-chii?-Yaya pregunto curiosa.

-Sigue durmiendo, anoche no puedo dormir bien-dijo Utau para después mandarse un bocado de tostada a su boca.

-Ah…-respondió Yaya.

Las tres se sentaron en la mesa, disfrutando del desayuno que prepararon Rima y Yaya para sus dos mejores amigas, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se oyó en grito que provenía de las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo enérgicamente Amu.

-Buenos días Amu/Amu-chii-Saludaron las tres chicas en coro.

-Se te ve muy enérgica hoy-Utau quiso resaltar como estaba hoy su amiga de pelo rosado.

-Si cierto, ¿Por qué estas así?-pregunto Yaya.

-Porque después de pensarlo toda la noche, ya tome mi decisión, respecto a lo de Ikuto- Amu respondió alegre.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunto Rima.

-Que le diré la verdad respecto a lo de Azumi-dijo Amu para después tomar asiento en la mesa donde se encontraban desayunando.

-Pues, déjame decirte que tomaste una buena decisión-la apoyo Utau.

-Sí, lose-dijo Amu preparándose un poco de té.

-¿Y cuándo es la próxima cita?-pregunto curiosa Rima.

-Hoy-respondió Amu dándole un sorbo a su té que había terminado de preparar.

-¿Hoy?-volvió a preguntar Rima.

-Si

-¿A qué hora?-esta vez pregunto Utau.

-En treinta minutos-respondió con naturalidad Amu.

¿No estas asustada?-pregunto Yaya.

-No-respondió Amu.

-Bueno…-dijo Yaya para después volver a su desayuno.

Pasaron el tiempo disfrutando del delicioso desayuno, empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, como, ¿Cuándo será que inicien las clases?, ¿Les tocara estar este año en el mismo salón?, ¿Cómo está el clima hoy?, bueno empezaron a hablar de todo, sin percatarse que los treinta minutos volaron muy rápido y cierta llegada de alguien se acercaba.

Tocaron la puerta, Amu al ver el reloj supo que pasaron cuarenta minutos y supuso que Ikuto llego para su cita con Azumi.

-Muy bien Amu, puedes hacerlo solo dile y no te preocupes como reaccionara-le animo Utau.

-Claro, gracias Utau-Amu agradeció a su Amiga.

-Yo abriré-dijo Yaya acercándose a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla.

Yaya abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ikuto parado esperando, mirando hacia otra dirección-¿Si?-pregunto.

-¿Eh? Así…-dijo dudando pero igual prosiguió-¿Se encuentra Azumi?-pregunto.

-Ah sí, sobre eso…-dijo Yaya dudosa.

-¿Qué?-respondió Ikuto algo preocupado.

-Alguien te quiere hablar sobre eso-respondió para después ponerse a un lado y detrás de ella se encontraba Amu dando pasos largos dirigiéndose para estar frente a Ikuto.

-¿Azumi?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Ehh…-giro un poco la cabeza para ver a sus tres mejores amigas paradas observando todo, vio a Utau y ella con la mirada le dijo "haz lo que tengas que hacer", volvió su mirada a Ikuto y respondió- Sí.

Sus amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta-literalmente-con una mirada impactada a tal respuesta de su amiga.

-Entonces, vámonos-Ikuto agarro la mano de Amu y se fueron así los dos, agarrados de la mano como una verdadera pareja.

POV Amu

Hay no, en que lio me eh metido, como pude ser tan tonta, debí decirle la verdad al respecto de Azumi, pero enserio al ver a Ikuto de esa manera me daba lastima contarle al respecto lo de mi hermana, ahora sí que cometí el mayor error de mi vida, pero tendré que responsabilizarme por lo que hice.

POV Normal

Ikuto y Amu pasaron la tarde paseando por el parque ¿Por qué?, bueno Amu opino sobre que quería dar un paseo por el parque e Ikuto, quiso ser un caballero y acepto. Pasaron por un puesto de helados, a los dos se les antojó un helado así que no dudaron más y se fueron al puesto a comprar unos helados.

-Hola, ¿En qué les puedo atender?-dijo la linda vendedora mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, queremos dos helados, una de chocolate y el otro de…-Ikuto hizo una pausa para que Amu continuara, bueno Ikuto sabía que el sabor favorito de su novia era la fresa, pero igual pregunto, aunque él pensaba que iba a elegir el mismo sabor de helado que siempre comía.

-Ah sí… y yo uno de chocolate por favor-concluyo su novia y la vendedora al instante les dio sus helados a la pareja.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Ikuto pago los helados y se fueron de nuevo a su caminata que tenían en el parque.

Ikuto estaba mirando a su novia como si fuera una desconocida, estaba actuando raro y no sabía el por qué. Amu se dio cuenta que Ikuto le estaba mirando con una mirada rara así que decidió preguntar:

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Amu.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo-respondió Ikuto.

-¿Por qué?

-Has actuado raro desde ayer, no entiendo, ¿Te ocurre algo que no me has contado?-le pregunto Ikuto.

-Ehh… bueno creo que si…-respondió dudosa Amu.

-¿No quisieras contármelo?, tal vez te pueda ayudar-la apoyo.

-Bueno, sí pero mejor vamos por allá-dijo señalando una banca que había bajo un lindo árbol, los dos fueron y se sentaron en esa banca, Amu continuo-Bien, estoy así de "rara" por qué… Amu, mi hermana que ya conoces, se fue a U.S.A. a estudiar porque su colegio le dio una beca y bueno el caso es que la extraño, también mis padres tuvieron que acompañarla porque era con el acompañamiento de tus padres-dijo con un tono medio triste.

-¿Y estas viviendo sola?-le pregunto Ikuto.

-No, estoy viviendo con tres de mis mejores amigas, Yaya, Rima y Utau-respondió.

-Espera… ¿Utau?-pregunto Ikuto impresionado.

-Si, tal vez Utau se olvidó mencionarte que viviría conmigo-le respondió.

-Si al parecer se le olvido-hizo una pausa y continuo-Entonces por eso estabas actuando rara.

-Bueno, si-dijo Amu para acabar comiéndose su cono de helado.

-Espero que con el pasar del tiempo, ya no extrañes mucho de menos a Amu-Amu asintió con la cabeza-yo estoy aquí sabes que cuantas conmigo para lo que sea, Azumi.

-Lose, Ikuto-ambos se dedicaron sonrisas.

-Ah otra cosa más-dijo Amu algo seria.

-¿Qué?-respondió Ikuto.

-Con respecto al beso de ayer, eh decidido que seré más estricta con respecto a lo de los besos.

-y se puede saber ¿Por qué?

-Porque, tenemos tiempo de relación Ikuto, no es necesario demostrar cuanto nos queremos con un beso, además puedes soportar. (N/A: vaya que estricta.-.)

-Bueno, bueno estoy de acuerdo.

-Ok

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, paseando por el parque hasta que Ikuto decidió llevar a Amu a su casa ya que habían pasado toda la tarde juntos e Ikuto tenía sus lecciones de violín.

Ikuto se despidió de Amu con un beso en la mejilla y de ahí se fue por su camino, Amu a la hora de entrar a su casa solo puedo ver a sus tres mejores Amigas cruzadas de brazos con unas caras furiosas…

**_Ok, ok volví después de tanto tiempo XD, las amenazas funcionaron y gracias por sus lindos reviews que obvio me hace feliz saber que les gusta la historia._**

**_Quiero decir que desde este capítulo empieza la historia por decir así, ya que pasaran momentos Amuto, cosas graciosas que estaré poniendo y no sé si drama ya que no soy muy buena en eso.-._**

**_Como siempre espero que me dejen un review quiero saber su opinión y otra vez amenazados si no tengo un review no hay capitulo (soy tan mala XD) acepto de todo críticas, halagos, recomendaciones de todo._**

**_Su escritora, Ruthy-chan_**


	6. Capitulo 5: Responsabilidad

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bueno como siempre, gracias por los lindos comentarios, que enserio me alegra saber que les gusta la historia y bueno… empecemos con el capítulo:_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 5: Responsabilidad.

**_Ikuto se despidió de Amu con un beso en la mejilla y de ahí se fue por su camino, Amu a la hora de entrar a su casa solo puedo ver a sus tres mejores Amigas cruzadas de brazos con unas caras furiosas…_**

POV Normal

Amu entro a su casa, dejo se abrigo en un sofá y al ver a sus mejores amigas paradas quiso saludarlas.

-Hola, chicas-las saludo muy amablemente Amu a sus tres mejores amigas.

-Hola-saludaron las tres en coro, pero no con amabilidad como lo hizo Amu.

-¿Y que cuentan?-pregunto tranquilamente la peli-rosa a sus tres mejores amigas.

-Amu, deja de estar fingiendo como si nada-le reprendió Utau- ¿Sabes en que problema te has metido?

-Sí, lo sé hasta yo misma me eh dado cuenta-respondió Amu para el mismo tiempo sentarse en el sofá con cara de pensativa.

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto Rima-¿No es que le ibas a contar la verdad?

-Eso iba a hacer, pero no sé, sentí otra vez esa pena hacia Ikuto, no quería ver su expresión o reacción que hubiera tomado-dijo Amu para después con una almohada taparse el rostro-¡Soy de lo peor!-se dijo ella misma.

-Hay, Amu… ¿Y ahora qué harás?-le pregunto Utau.

-Supongo que debo responsabilizarme por lo que hice-Amu saco su cara de la almohada-no hay otra opción.

-Supongo que si-comento Rima.

Hubo en silencio en la sala de la casa y para romper ese silencio Yaya opino.

-Oigan como no se han dado cuenta… ¿Qué esto parece una novela?-dijo Yaya muy animada.

-Si-le apoyo Utau-esto parece como una novela sobre que la hermana gemela quiere tener al novio de su hermana y ahí se arma un conflicto-añadió.

-Sí, Amu-chii enviemos tu caso a la televisión y tendrá un millón de seguidores-bromeo al respecto Yaya.

-Chicas… ¿Pueden callarse?, no están ayudando…-Rima las miro con una cara que daba miedo, y con eso Utau e Yaya se quedaron calladas.

-Bueno… lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es apoyarte con tu problema-Rima apoyo a su mejor amiga.

-Muchas gracias Rima-Amu le agradeció.

-También cuenta con nuestro apoyo, Amu-chii-Yaya también se unió.

-Sí, aunque hallas cometido el mayor error de tu vida, aun eres nuestra amiga y las amigas se apoyan ¿no?-Utau también apoyo a su peli-rosa amiga y a tal comentario Amu solo pudo dedicarles una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Amu tienes nuestro apoyo, pero sabes que todo esto tiene sus consecuencias ¿No?-incluyo Rima.

-Bueno si, pero puedo superarlas-contesto Amu con tranquilidad.

-Se tendrán que tomar de la mano-comento Yaya queriendo dar algunos puntos en claro.

-Lo sé-dijo Amu.

-Van a darse abrazos-también incluyo Utau.

-Lo sé-Amu.

-Se tendrán que darse besos en los labios-Rima dijo esto con tono pícaro.

-Bu-bueno eso también lo sé...-dijo Amu muy sonrojada.

-Y también piensa que tal vez un día, no se una noche, se pueden quedar solitos en una habitación y tal vez pueda que Ikuto se pase de la raya contigo…-quiso agregar Utau con un tono burlón. (N/A: mal pensados xD okno.-.)

-¡Utau!-le gritaron sus tres mejores amigas.

-Ok, ok yo solo decía-dijo Utau alzando los dos brazos.

-Bueno donde estábamos-dijo Rima- ¿Entendiste Amu?

-Sí, me quedo muy claro- Amu respondió resaltando el "**muy"**

-Ok, y ahora ¿Tienes idea de cuando es su próxima cita?-le pregunto Utau.

-Bueno no hemos decidido una fecha ya que él va a su academia a practicar el violín-respondió Amu.

-Ah, ok-dijo Utau.

Rima quiso cambiar de tema y le pregunto ah Amu-¿Sabes que San Valentín se acerca no? (N/A: recuerden que están en enero)

-Ehh… bueno si-afirmo Amu.

-Y con eso me refiero que es el día especialmente donde más celebran los novios, donde se dan chocolates y bueno lo que hacen todos los novios-Rima quiso dejar en claro su punto.

-Sí y…-Amu dejo la oración incompleta para que una de sus amigas la terminara.

-Que tal vez es ese día deberán darse por lo menos, un beso-termino la oración Utau.

-¿Eh?-Amu se quedó con la cara impactada.

-Amu-chii es necesario-se unió a la conversación Yaya.

-Pero sí de Ikuto, no sé nada-exclamo Amu-¿No creen que deben darme un tiempo para que lo conozca mejor?

-Amu, te metiste en esta situación, ahora asume la responsabilidad, debes hacer que Ikuto crea que eres Azumi- Utau le respondió a Amu con un tono muy serio.

-Lo sé… pero-Amu intento hablar pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Yo conozco una manera para que se conozcan mejor-opino Yaya.

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunto Rima.

-Veo muchos programas de TV y eh visto uno donde a la pareja se le debe preguntar cosas en común que saben de ellos, tal vez así Amu conozca más a Ikuto-san-respondió Yaya con un tono alegre.

-Yaya esa es una buena idea-le apoyo Utau a la idea de si amiga.

-¡No!-exclamo Amu.

¿Por qué no?-le pregunto Rima a su amiga.

-Yaya no creo que sea necesario yo puedo hacer esto sola, además es mi responsabilidad-dijo Amu.

-Bueno, bueno… yo solo intentaba ayudar-dijo Yaya con un tono triste.

-Ok, esta conversación se queda hasta acá-dijo Amu para después pararse del sofá donde estaba sentada, agarro su abrigo y hablo:- yo me voy a caminar al parque vuelvo en un rato-dijo Amu para después abrir la puerta y salir al parque más cercano que había.

Utau, Yaya y Rima se quedaron mirando como su amiga peli-rosa salía de la casa y después una de ellas hablo.

-¿No creen que Amu se ve molesta?-pregunto Utau.

-Sí, se le nota mucho-le respondió Rima.

-Y bien ¿Quedamos en eso?-Yaya pregunto de la nada.

-Claro que sí, no nos queda de otra que usar tu idea Yaya, debemos de ayudar a Amu y así lo haremos-comento Utau.

Utau hizo una señal en forma que se acercaran, hicieron un circulo y empezaron a preparar el plan que tenían para que Amu y Ikuto se conozcan más y así se vuelvan más cercanos.

**_Ok listo, gracias por esperar pacientemente este capítulo de este fanfic y no sé si es idea mía estas dos cosas._**

**_1.-Este capítulo es muy corto._**

**_2.-Que solo en este capítulo hubo pura conversación y nada de acciones._**

**_Si esto se presentó en el capítulo lo siento, es que no tenía tantas ideas por decir así para subir al capítulo, pero espero que le siguiente sea más de su agrado y más interesante._**

**_Obvio como siempre cuento con su apoyo, dejándome un review que si les va gustando el fanfic y recuerden acepto de todo, recomendaciones, halagos, tomatazos y bueno de todo._**

**_Gracias por leer su escritora Ruthy-chan._**


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Conoces a tu pareja?

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¡Gracias de nuevo por los lindos reviews! Y bueno pues empecemos ¿No?_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 6: ¿Conoces a tu pareja?

POV Amu

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, después de la "conversación" que tuve ayer con mis mejores amigas, me eh puesto a pensar sobre todo lo que haría desde ese entonces. Me deje llevar, me puse de pie y camine hacia la sala con mala gana, ¿La razón? Bueno Utau dijo que me quería verme hoy en la tarde, en la sala, cuando le pregunte ella no me respondió y solo me ignoro.

El hecho es que estoy bajando las escaleras y lo primero que pude ver fue a Utau parada adelante del sofá con una gran pizarra ¿Ya se creía maestra o qué? Bueno para seguirle el juego fui directo donde se encontraba mi amiga.

-Listo-dije para después tumbarme en el sofá-ya estoy acá, ¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Perfecto-dijo Utau acomodándose sus lentes que traía puestos-No sé si te preguntaras ¿Porque te eh traído aquí esta tarde?-hablo con superioridad, como si fuera una maestra.

-Utau, no sé por qué estas actuando así, pero por favor, directo al grano-me queje.

-Ok, ok-dijo para después sacarse sus lentes y continuo-Bueno como ya sabes, en tu problema al respecto de Ikuto tienes nuestro apoyo-yo asentí- entonces te llame para enseñarte un par de cositas sobre mi hermano-dijo Utau mientras escribía algo en la pizarra.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunte.

-Lo necesario-me respondió escribiendo en la pizarra.

Utau dejo de escribir, dio una media vuelta para quedar mirándome.

-Ok, empecemos-dijo para después agarrar una regla y con ella señalar la pizarra-Pon atención, para eso necesitaras lápiz y papel-me dijo señalándome un lápiz y papel que había cerca de mí.

-Utau esto no es una escuela- refunfuñe.

-Tú solo hazlo-dijo para después proseguir-Ok hice un listado en esta pizarra lo necesario que debes saber sobre Ikuto, para que no tengas muchos problemas-empezó a dictar lo que había escrito en la pizarra

1.-Chocolate - El sabor favorito de Ikuto es el chocolate, así que si te preguntan tú ya sabes que responder.

2.-Frio- Ikuto es muy frio, no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente solo a la gente o persona que tiene más confianza.

3.-Gatos- Ikuto siente un gran aprecio por los gatos, la cual viene a ser su animal preferido.

4.-Azul- El color favorito de Ikuto es el color azul, no solo porque su cabellera es azul, también por que de niño amaba tocar el violín cerca al mar, eso le trae muy buenos recuerdos.

5.- Violín – Ah Ikuto le encanta tocar el violín, le ha gustado desde niño, esta practicando actualmente en su academia y su sueño es ser un famoso violinista.

6.-Taiyaki- Si fuera por él, Ikuto comería Taiyaki todo el tiempo y no le aburriría, según él lo considera su aperitivo favorito.

7.-Chicas- Una chica perfecta para Ikuto seria: amable, dulce, inocente, que también tenga su carácter fuerte en ciertos momentos y las prefiere con estatura baja.

8.-Cumpleaños- Ikuto cumple años el 1 de diciembre, pero normalmente no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños.

Quise preguntar el porqué; pero preferí no preguntar.

Utau termino de dictar y me pregunto:-¿Entendiste?

-Sí, no te preocupes ya entendí, pero aún tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál es?-me pregunto.

-No crees que es poca información.

-Lo sé, pero es lo suficiente que debes saber de Ikuto-me dijo; para después borrar todo la que había escrito en la pizarra y dejando la pizarra en su lugar.

Antes de retirarme Utau como toda una maestra me reviso la hoja que debía tener escrito todo lo que ella escribió en la pizarra y también dándome un pequeño aviso de que mañana Ikuto vendría a "nuestra" cita.

*A la mañana siguiente*

POV Normal

Cierta peli-rosa estaba sentada tomando su desayuno sola-ya que sus amigas desayunaron más temprano dejando a Amu todo el desayuno servido- Termino de desayunar, lavo todos los platos que habían para lavar y después terminado su tarea, se subió arriba a su habitación donde las esperaba Utau y Rima para ayudarla a elegir su atuendo para su cita de hoy con Ikuto.

Tocaron la puerta, Amu seguía alistándose, así que Yaya atendió la puerta –_perfecto, el plan va en marcha_-pensó en su mente la peli-roja mientras abría la puerta al invitado.

-Pasa Ikuto-san, Azumi todavía no termina de alistarse, mientras tanto espérala en la sala por favor-dijo dándole señal a Ikuto para que pudiera pasar.

-Claro, gracias-Ikuto paso y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a "Azumi" para que se pudieran ir a su cita.

Mientras tanto arriba en la habitación de Amu…

Amu estaba ya apunto de bajar para encontrarse con Ikuto pero Utau la detuvo.

-Amu, no te olvides lo que te dicte ayer sobre Ikuto- Utau le hizo recordar a Amu.

-Ah sí, claro-dijo apurada para después bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con Ikuto.

Amu vio a Ikuto sentado en el sofá esperando, Amu para que notara su presencia le saludo.

-Hola-Amu saludo amablemente a su "novio".

-Hola-Ikuto le devolvió el saludo, igualmente como lo hizo Amu.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio y Amu decidió ser la que hablara primero.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?-Amu rompió el silencio.

-Claro-Ikuto le tomo de la mano a su "novia" y con la otra libre toma la perilla de la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de algo… estaba atascada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Amu.

-Creo que la puerta estaba atascada-dijo Ikuto muy calmado.

-Hay no…-Amu quiso intentar abrirla pero era imposible, estaba en verdad muy tascada.

Entonces de repente las luces se apagaron, las cortinas por si "solas" se cerraron, como el sol no quiso salir ese día la sala quedo entre medio oscura y se pudo ver una luz que iluminaba a una sola persona. Amu e Ikuto visualizaron bien y pudieron ver que esa persona era la mejor amiga de la peli-rosa… Yaya.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-pregunto indignada Amu.

-No sé- respondió a su pregunta Ikuto.

Entonces dos personas más agarraron a Amu e Ikuto a la fuerza haciendo que los dos se sentarán en dos sillas. Amu sabía que esas dos personas eran sus mejores amigas e indignada pregunto:

-Chicas, que rayos están haciendo.

-Yaya quería jugar, pero nadie quería jugar con Yaya, así que quise hacer esto como un juego-Yaya respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y se puede saber qué clase de juego?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Este juego se llama… ¿Conoces a tu pareja?- le respondió Rima.

-_Que nombre tan raro-_pensó Amu.

-¿Y en qué consiste?-pregunto esta vez Amu.

-Solo les hacemos una pregunta a cada uno sobre si conocen muy bien entre ustedes dos, ustedes escribirán sus respuestas en estas pequeñas pizarras-les dio las pequeñas pizarras a la pareja, un plumón a cada uno y continuo-ustedes estarán de espaldas, cuando ya hayan terminado de escribir la pregunta voltearan sus pizarras y todos veremos lo que escribieron.

-¿Van a jugar?-pregunto Yaya.

-bueno, qué más da-respondió Amu resignada y Ikuto también acepto.

Y así empezó el juego…

-primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es el sabor favorito de helado de tu pareja?-pregunto Yaya, Amu e Ikuto empezaron a escribir sus respuestas en la pizarra.

-Ya-grito Utau y Amu e Ikuto voltearon sus pizarras.

Respuestas:

Ikuto: Fresa. (N/A: Ikuto puso esa respuesta porque es el sabor favorito de Azumi, pero el sabor favorito de Amu es el chocolate)

Amu: Chocolate.

-Muy bien- les felicito Yaya-segunda pregunta: ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu pareja?

Respuestas:

Ikuto: 26 de octubre. (N/A: Eso dice wikipedia x3)

Amu: 1 de diciembre.

-Vaya si se ven que se conocen- se sorprendió Yaya-tercera pregunta: ¿Dónde fue su primera cita?

Respuestas:

Ikuto: en la playa.

Amu: en la playa

-_Qué bueno que Azumi me conto cuando fue su primera cita con Ikuto- _pensó aliviada Amu.

-Ah me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Comento en broma Yaya-cuarta pregunta: ¿En qué cita fue su primer beso?

-_Que pregunta más rara, no creo que Ikuto sepa cuando ya que paso tanto tiempo_- Pensó Amu, pero no se percató que Ikuto termino de escribir.

Respuestas:

Ikuto: ¿?

Amu: ¿?

-Bueno, al menos en esta ustedes dos están bien conectados-Yaya siguió- Quinta pregunta: ¿Que le gusta hacer más a tu pareja?

Respuestas:

Ikuto: Cocinar.

Amu: Tocar el violín.

-Bueno, por ahora van bien-dijo Yaya-sexta pregunta: ¿Cuántos meses tienen de relación?

Respuestas:

Ikuto: 10 meses.

Amu: 9 meses.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien se equivocó- Yaya analizo bien y después continuo- La respuesta correcta es 10 meses, Azumi.

Después de unas preguntas más, Yaya saco sus resultados y en voz fuerte exclamo:

-Bien los resultados, fueron positivos, ustedes si se conocen muy bien, solo por un pequeño error no cambio las cosas y ustedes tienen una relación estable. ¡Felicitaciones!

Después del "juego" que Yaya planeo, no había tiempo para la cita que tenían planeado ya que con lo que paso, el tiempo se les fue volando, Amu acompaño a Ikuto fuera de su casa.

-Lo siento por lo de Yaya, ella es así-Amu se disculpó de parte de su amiga.

-Claro no te preocupes, creo que fue algo divertido-Amu solo sonrió a lo que él había dicho, Ikuto le dio un tierno beso a Amu en la mejilla, cerca de los labios.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Ikuto y se fue por su camino directo a su casa.

Amu entro a su casa y por el resto del día no se molestó con sus amigas, solo las ignoro y cansada se fue directo a su habitación a tomar una siesta. Ahora podría decirse que conoce más sobre Ikuto, pero ahora viene un problema más… El día de san Valentín.

**Bien… paso un buen tiempo de que no actualizo, y aquí está el capítulo 6, no sé si les gusto, pero igual como siempre pido su apoyo.**

**Déjenme un review para saber obviamente su les gusta el capítulo o no, acepto de todo halagos, criticas, recomendaciones, bueno de todo.**

**Gracias por leer su escritora Ruthy-chan**


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Un feliz San Valentín?

**_Hola!_**

**_Una breve propuesta al final del capítulo, si pueden léanla por favor. _**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 7: ¿Un feliz San Valentín?

Los días pasaron volando, ya que para algunas personas se acercaba el día más esperado y nos referimos al día de San Valentín , el día donde las parejas tienen citas especiales, se dan chocolates y bueno todo lo típico que se hace ese día.

Pero cierta peli-rosa no estaba del todo contenta…

POV Amu

Estábamos en la sala mis mejores amigas y yo platicando cosas triviales ya que nos encontrábamos muy aburridas.

-Y díganme-hablo Utau-¿Qué harán para San Valentín?

-Yo no tengo nada planeado-contesto Rima.

-Ni yo-igualmente contesto Yaya-pero supongo que Amu-chii, si ¿No?

-Cierto-Utau hablo con un tono como si se estuviera acordando de algo importante-¿Qué harás con Ikuto ese día Amu?

-Bueno… Ikuto me invito a una cita, así que supongo que solo actuare normal-conteste de forma tranquila.

-Amu, San Valentín es mañana-me dijo Rima.

-Sí, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo acuerdes-conteste.

-Amu ¿No crees que puede pasar algo en esa cita?-pregunto Utau.

-Si lo sé, las posibilidades de que halla en beso son muy cercanas, pero tratare de evitar eso-conteste.

-Bueno, pero ten en cuenta que algún día deben darse por lo menos un beso-Utau me dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Lo sé-respondí de mala gana.

-¿Y qué planeas regalarle?-pregunto curiosa Rima.

-No sé, supongo que unos chocolates-respondí.

Rima me contesto con un tono de afirmación.

La sala por un momento se quedó con una atmosfera muy silenciosa y de pronto una de las chicas hablo:

-Utau eh oído que has estado saliendo con Kukai-Yaya le dijo a Utau de manera picara.

-¡Cállate Yaya!-le grito Utau.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Rima.

-No, no es cierto-le respondió Utau- Además tu no me molestes Rima, también se sobre lo que paso contigo y Nagi.

-Eso es mentira.

-Vaya, vaya ahora al parecer todas tienen pretendientes-bromee al respecto.

-Tu ni opines Amu-me gritaron Rima y Utau.

-OK yo solo bromeaba-dije en tono culpable.

-Vamos chicas dejen de pelear-Yaya trataba de tranquilizar a mis amigas-mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Si Yaya tiene razón, mejor cambiemos de tema-apoye a Yaya.

Después de calmar un poco a mis amigas, todas decidimos limpiar la casa, cocinar, bueno muchas cosas que se nos ocurrieron en la mente y yo, bueno, yo sigo pensando que puedo regalarle darle a Ikuto por San Valentín.

* * *

*A la mañana siguiente*

POV Utau

Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en mi cama, pero de repente oí un sonido que provenía de la cocina, me levante de mi cama, vi la cama de Amu y no había nadie. Sigilosamente baje a la cocina y lo que pude ver fue a mi peli-rosa amiga que al parecer estaba preparando algo, ¿Cómo se le ocurre cocinar tan temprano?

-Buenos días Utau-me saludo Amu desde la cocina.

Yo solo ignore su saludo y le replique:-Amu que haces cocinando tan temprano.

-Bueno me levante más temprano que todas, no tenía nada que hacer así que entonces se me ocurrió la idea de preparar estos chocolates para Ikuto y ustedes por el día de San Valentín-me respondió mientras preparaba el chocolate.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunte ofreciéndole mi ayuda.

-No gracias, ya casi acabo-me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ok.

Después de pasar unos cuantos minutos, las chicas por fin se levantaron y vieron todo el banquete que había como desayuno que preparamos Amu y yo.

-Wauuu…-exclamo sorprendida Yaya-todo se ve muy delicioso.

-Gracias, Amu y yo lo preparamos ya que como ustedes seguían durmiendo tan plácidamente, se nos ocurrió la idea de sorprenderlas.

-Y sí que nos sorprendieron-contesto Rima.

-Bueno siéntense, vamos a desayunar-dijo Amu invitándonos a sentarnos.

-¿Chocolate?-pregunto Rima sorprendida-¿Cuándo compraron chocolate?

-Bueno Amu se levantó muy temprano hoy y empezó a hacer chocolates para Ikuto por San Valentín, pero como sobro un poco del chocolate quisimos calentarlo con un poco de leche y hacer chocolate caliente-explique.

-¡Increíble!, esta delicioso-exclamo Yaya.

-Termine-dijo Amu para después agarrar su taza y dejarla en la cocina-Chicas ya me voy-Amu nos avisó.

-¿A dónde Amu?-pregunto Rima.

-Ikuto y yo quedamos en vernos en el parque, bueno ahora si nos vemos-dijo para después coger una bolsita decorada, que supongo que era los chocolates que preparo para Ikuto y salió rápidamente de la sala.

POV Normal

Amu pudo visualizar desde lo lejos un chico muy apuesto apoyado un árbol esperando a alguien, se acercó a pasos lentos y lo saludo.

-Hola Ikuto-le saludo al peli-azul muy enérgicamente.

-Hola Azumi-le devolvió el saludo.

-Pues… Feliz San Valentín-le dijo extendiendo de sus manos una bolsita decorada.

-Gracias-dijo mientras aceptaba el regalo.

-Bueno ahora si ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?-Amu le pregunto a Ikuto.

-No sé, depende ¿Dónde quieres ir tú?

-Ahh, no se-dijo en manera pensativa-Déjame decirte que este es el primer San Valentín que celebro con alguien.

-Pues ya somos dos-le respondió Ikuto también pensativo.

Después de unos minutos que pasaron pensando de que hacer, uno de los dos por fin hablo.

-¿Qué tal al parque de diversiones?-opino Amu.

-Me parece bien.

-Entonces vamos-Amu empezó a caminar con Ikuto rumbo al parque de diversiones.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Amu como toda una niña pequeña fue donde brinquitos por todo el parque de diversiones Ikuto solo se limitó a observar a su pequeña "novia" como se comportaba en aquel momento. Obvio no faltaban los comentarios de la gente diciendo por ejemplo: "Qué linda pareja" "Que lindo chico" "¿Esa niñita es su novia? Merece algo mejor" "Se nota que se aman" y bueno algunos comentarios eran positivos y como otros eran negativos pero la pareja decidió ignorarlos y disfrutar del resto del día que la pasaran juntos.

El tiempo se les fue volando y ya había caído la noche, Amu e Ikuto antes de irse cada quien a su casa decidieron dar un paseo corto por el parque que se encontraba cerca a la casa de Amu.

Ya era hora de que se despidieran y a Amu se le vino a la mente las palabras que Utau le había dicho el otro día - _ten en cuenta que algún día deben darse por lo menos un beso- _esas palabras le tenían muy nerviosa a Amu.

Amu distraída en sus pensamientos no se percató que a pocos centímetros estaban sus labios a los de Ikuto, ella se dejó llevar por el momento, cerrando sus ojos en espera de ese dulce beso; a pocos milímetros más, Amu reacciono y en su mente se le vino la imagen de su hermana Azumi la cual empezó a pensar que estaba cometiendo un error.

Rápidamente Amu se alejó de Ikuto rompiendo ese beso

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado Ikuto.

-Ehh… no nada, solo que se me acordó que Utau quería verme en la casa temprano, así que gracias por todo y nos vemos otro día-rápidamente Amu se despidió de Ikuto con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa aun pensativa por lo que casi iba a ocurrir mientras un notable sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

* * *

POV Azumi

-Azumi recuerda que mañana tienes tu examen de ingreso a la secundaria-me hizo acordar mi mamá desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Claro mamá.

Bueno supongo que me recuerdan ¿No?, en este momento estoy viviendo en U.S.A, por suerte aprendí ingles en Japón así que no tengo problemas en cómo comunicarme con los que viven en este país, aun no me hecho amigos porque estoy estudiando para mi examen de ingreso. ¿Y para que ese examen?, bueno con ese examen te miden como está tu inteligencia, si estás bien te dan más beneficios para tus estudios y si estas mal bueno no te dan nada de beneficios y tendrás que vértelas tú mismo.

Si no me equivoco ayer en Japón fue San Valentín, me pregunto cómo estará Ikuto, como habrá tomado la noticia sobre mi viaje, lo amo tanto que hasta lo extraño mucho, también obvio extraño mucho a Amu, supongo que todo estará bien por allá, me hubiera gustado mucho celebrar San Valentín con Ikuto este año pero creo que lo hare dentro de 2 años más. Espero que el tiempo se vaya volando como dicen algunos y volver pronto a Japón.

¿Qué difícil es el amor a distancia no?

* * *

**_Volví después de un buen tiempo con el capítulo 7 del fanfic espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando la historia y la trama._**

**_Unos cuantos capítulos más y tal vez haga algo de comedia jeje ¿Por qué?, bueno no voy a tener la categoría Humor por las puras en este fanfic ¿no? así que si quieren un momento para reír díganme si quieren que suba el capítulo o si no, díganme cual quisieran drama, romance, depende de ustedes, quiero saber su opinión y si no me dicen algún comentario bueno yo me las veré._**

**_¿Merezco algún review?_**

**_Saludos su escritora Ruthy-chan_**


	9. Capitulo 8: La verdad es descubierta

**_¡Hola!_**

**_No sé ustedes pero hasta yo misma me dije que mi historia está avanzando muy lenta, no solo porque publico los capítulos algo tardes xD sino también porque me encantaría ver más drama a mi hermosa *-* historia xD_**

**_Así que a partir del próximo capítulo empieza la acción por decir así. Muy bien comencemos:_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

* * *

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 8: La verdad es descubierta.

Ha pasado en año, un año desde que Azumi se fue a vivir a U.S.A, un año desde que las mejores amigas de Amu se quedaron a vivir en su casa, un año desde que Utau mando a Amu a hacer el reto, un año desde que Amu está mintiendo a Ikuto de que es su novia…

Por ahora todo va bien. Mientras Amu con el tiempo que duro la "mentira "ha empezado a sentar algo que nunca jamás experimento desde que su novio decidió dar por fin su relación. Ella se ha enamorado… ¿Eso es bueno no? pero lo malo es que lo hizo de la persona que no debía, el aun novio de su hermana Azumi. Falta un año para que su hermana llegara a Japón y nuestra protagonista está pensando en dar por terminada la decisión que tomo desde un principio.

POV Amu

¿Qué rápido pasa el tiempo no?, un año desde la partida de Azumi y un año desde esta mentida. Supongo que sabrán a que me refiero, si, la gran mentira que yo soy Azumi, Ikuto por ahora no sospecha nada pero creo que es hora de dar el fin a esta decisión ¿Por qué? Bueno les diré la razón.

* * *

**Flashback**

Estaba descansando en mi sofá, viendo la televisión ya que mis amigas quisieron salir de compras, yo no tenía ganas así que no las acompañe.

De repente recibo una llamada del teléfono, me levanto perezosa del sofá y contesto pero para mi sorpresa era…

Conversación telefónica:

_¿Hola?-me hablo aquel desconocido/a._

**¿Hola? ¿Quién es?**

_Moooo… Amu ¿Acaso no recuerdas la voz de tu hermosa hermanita?_

**_¡Azumi!, por Dios hermanita ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo están papá y mamá?_**

_Bien, bien Amu estoy bien igualmente papá y mamá._

**_Me alegro mucho._**

_¿Y qué tal todo por allá?_

**_¿Enserio preguntas de cómo estamos por acá? Conoces como son las chicas._**

_Buen deduciendo a tu tono de voz, creo que no es necesario preguntar. Y dime ¿te has hablo con Ikuto?_

**_¿P-por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo?_**

_No solo pregunto es que… lo extraño, no me puedo conectar con el por qué… bueno tú ya sabes… (N/A: si se acuerdan el capitulo 2)_

**_Bueno si… no te preocupes él está bien, se nota que también te extraña…_**

_¿Eh como sabes eso? ¿Acaso has hablado con él?_

**_No para nada, solo lo sé por qué cuando le conté la noticia se puso algo triste._**

_Ahh… como quisiera ya volver, por suerte estoy bien en mis estudios, pero el tiempo pasa volando, pronto volveré hermanita._

**_Lo sé Azumi se te extraña mucho._**

_Jejeje… bueno Amu ya es hora de irme, tengo que estudias para la próxima clase, saludos por allá y nos veremos pronto, cuídate._

**_Claro Azumi, cuídate tú también._**

Después de eso colgó, enserio la extrañaba mucho y me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, debía acabar con esto. Decirle a Ikuto la verdad…

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Y esa es la razón del por qué quiero terminar con toda esta mentira.

Bueno ahora estoy sentada en el sofá esperando a mis amigas para hablar sobre mi decisión. Cuando llegaron de quien sabe dónde me miraron con cara de preocupadas y una de ellas me pregunto:

-¿Amu que te pasa?-me pregunto con un tono preocupado Utau.

-Chicas quisiera hablarles sobre…-ni se me venían las palabras de cómo explicarles.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Rima.

-Quiero decirles que le voy a contar la verdad a Ikuto…

-¿Cómo?-dijeron sorprendidas Utau y Rima.

-¿Pero por qué Amu-chii?-me pregunto Yaya.

-Por qué ha pasado suficiente tiempo, no puedo seguir con toda esta mentira, no puedo ni dormir, estoy desesperada.

-Amu piénsalo bien, ha pasado un año ¿Crees que Ikuto se lo tome bien? Has fingido un año ser tu propia hermana y decírselo a Ikuto después de tanto tiempo creo que sería algo…-Utau hizo una pausa.

-Malo-completo Rima-Si estas frente a él dices que te da pena y te quedas callada.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez sé que lo hare, es suficiente tiempo como para seguir con esta mentira-exclame.

-Amu no deberías de hacer esto si le hubieses dicho la verdad desde un principio-Utau me ¿culpo?

-Mira quien lo dice-dije en tono de ironía-Tú fuiste quien puso el ESTUPIDO reto desde un principio, si no hubieras hecho ese reto nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa?

-Creo que si ¿O a quien más la echaría la culpa?

-Chicas ya cálmense-quiso tranquilizarnos Yaya.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, la culpa fue de Yaya, porque si ella no hubiera propuesto jugar ese tonto juego nada de esto hubiera pasado-Utau ignoro a Yaya.

-No le eches la culpa a Yaya, ella solo quería en ese momento que nos divertiremos entre amigas-defendí a Yaya.

-Claro que es su culpa-Utau casi da un grito muy fuerte pero por suerte se retuvo.

-Chicas no creen que están exagerando un poco, están haciendo que Yaya se sienta mal-quiso opinar Rima.

-Creo que si…-di un largo suspiro-Lo siento Utau, es que…

-Claro no debes decírmelo, igualmente pido disculpas Amu-contesto de una manera dulce.

-Amu-chii ¿Y cómo vas a hacer?-pregunto Yaya.

-Ya tome una decisión y la tendré hasta el final creo.

-Sabes que te apoyamos Amu-dijo Rima.

-Gracias chicas.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no vemos un poco de televisión por mientras?-opino Utau.

Todas acéptanos y empezamos a mirar que había en la televisión.

Pasaron como unas cuantas horas, entonces de repente tocan la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-pregunte.

-Yo iré a ver-dijo Yaya.

Yaya fue directo a ver por una pequeña abertura que tenía la puerta y algo desesperada dijo:-Es Ikuto…

-¿Qué? no creí que iba a venir hoy-dije sorprendida.

-No importa ahora que… -dijo Rima.

-Ustedes tres suban a la habitación y escuchen lo que escuchen no bajen para nada.

-Suerte-dijo Utau para después junto a las chicas hacer lo que les indique.

Abrí lo puerta y en efecto estaba Ikuto recostado en el marco de la puerta esperando.

-Hola-le salude.

-Hola ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-le di el paso y el entro a la casa.

-No lo tomes a mal pero ¿Por qué viniste?

-Bueno paso un tiempo desde que no vengo a visitarte así que se me ocurrió la idea de darte como una pequeña sorpresa, además ya termine mis lecciones de violín.

-Me alegro mucho.

**Mientras tanto arriba en la habitación de Amu…**

-No oigo nada-dijo Yaya.

-¿Crees que se fueron?-comento Rima.

-No creo…-le respondió Utau.

-Iré a ver-dijo Yaya para después ir bajando las escaleras.

-¡Yaya no!-dijeron al unísono Utau y Rima.

**Con Amu y Ikuto**

-Eh…- Amu estaba a punto de decir algo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Azumi?-pregunto algo preocupado Ikuto.

-Es sobre eso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ikuto tengo que confesarte algo.

-Azumi me estas preocupando ¿Qué cosa es que me quieres decir?

-La verdad…- no puede terminar la frase ya que una voz muy conocida para mí me interrumpió.

-Amu-chii ya le contaste la verdad a Ikuto-san que no eres Azu… -Yaya al ver la presencia de Ikuto se tapó la boca por lo casi estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas apunto de decir?-pregunto Ikuto.

-¡Yaya! Ven volvamos arriba-bajaron las escaleras Rima y Utau tratando de llevar a Yaya a la habitación.

-¿Me podrían explicar que está pasando?

-Ikuto la verdad es que… yo no soy Azumi-dije con un tono melancólico.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Estas bromeando no?

-No, no estoy bromeando Ikuto-saque de mi bolsillo un clip en forma de "x" y me lo coloque en mi cabello, porque desde el tiempo que estaba fingiendo ser Azumi no me colocaba mi típico clip en la cabeza.

-En verdad soy Amu.

Ikuto se quedó sorprendido con los ojos abiertos, sin decir palabra alguna fue caminando hasta llegar a la salida y de un tirón cerró la puerta. Rompí el corazón de una persona, la persona que amo, sé que solo fingía ser Azumi, pero este tiempo que pase junto a Ikuto fueron hermosos, me eh enamorado de la persona que jamás debí.

-Ve-me dijo Utau.

-¿Eh?-le respondí sorprendida.

-¿Lo amas no? , pues entonces síguelo y explícale lo que paso en realidad-después de decir esto solo le puede decirle en "si" como respuesta y Salí corriendo tras Ikuto.

POV Normal

Mientras tanto un peli-azul estaba caminando cerca de un parque aun pensativo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Azumi, su novia desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿No estaba?, porque Amu quiso mentirle después de tanto tiempo y no lo dijo la verdad. Entonces la que estaba en U.S.A no era Amu sino ¿Azumi?, por esa razón su "novia" actuaba tan raro desde ese entonces.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, pudo sentir una mano agarrando con fuerza su chaqueta impidiendo que pudiera caminar.

-Ikuto tenemos que hablar-dijo una voz ya muy conocida para él.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Amu. Ya sé que todo este tiempo tu propósito era verme así. Pues felicitaciones por que ya lo cumpliste.

-No, no es cierto Ikuto, esto fue un mal entendido, nunca quise verte en esta situación.

-¿Entonces?-Ikuto pregunto a gritos.

-Fue un tonto reto, un estúpido reto que Utau me hizo hacer, que fingiera ser Azumi en aquella cita que tuvimos y podría decirte la verdad al día siguiente.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Porque al día siguiente no me dijiste la verdad?

-Por qué…-hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-no quería verte triste al decirte que Azumi se fue a estudiar a U.S.A.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí? Pero… ¿Por qué? Creí que me odiabas.

Amu a tal pregunta se quedó pensativa, sabía que lo que iba a decir sería algo tonto pero era mejor aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Ikuto de una vez por todas.

-Por qué… creo que… te amo-Amu respondió entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo?-exclamo Ikuto sorprendido.

-Que te amo-Amu volvió a repetir-Todo el tiempo fingiendo ser Azumi me eh dado cuenta que me enamore de ti, antes creía que eras un pervertido, un maleducado, una persona mala pero con el tiempo me eh llevado otro aspecto de cómo eres en realidad-dijo Amu mientras que de sus ojos empezaron a caer unas cuantas lagrimas que se le había escapado.

Ikuto solo se quedó parado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, Amu no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero de repente Ikuto se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el rostro de Amu. Después de un año de que Amu intento no tener ningún contacto con Ikuto, en este momento solo se dejó llevar por el momento, juntándose los dos con un tierno y apasionado beso que para los dos no les gustaría que acabase nunca. Por la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar mientras ellos dos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en los labios Ikuto hablo:

-Para mí es como si Azumi nunca se hubiera ido.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Amu no entendía a qué se refería Ikuto.

-Me refiero a que ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia sustituta? (N/A: no sé si les suena a algo las palabras "novia sustituta" es el título de un fanfic de shugo chara. Creo que hago publicidad xD)

-Pero no se…-hizo una pausa mientras pensaba y después respondió- mientras Azumi no se entere… creo que estará bien.

-Claro que si-dijo Ikuto para después volver a juntar sus labios a los de Amu y quedándose así por un buen rato.

Mientras tres chicas miraban con mucha tención aquella romántica escena.

-Creo que por fin hiciste algo bueno Yaya-comento Utau escondida junto a sus dos amigas detrás de un arbusto.

-Sí, pero ahora ellos dos son pareja y ¿Qué será de Azumi?-pregunto Rima.

-Solo tendremos que esperar a que el tiempo nos responda esa duda-respondió Utau mirando la escena de la pareja.

* * *

**_¡Soy una genio! xD, pobre Azumi hasta me da pena T.T bueno hasta acá el capítulo 8 de mi espectacular (okno.-.) fanfic jeje, decidí hacer este capítulo así que ya paso un año porque Alice1006 no paraba de pedírmelo xD pero bueno acá está el capítulo._**

**_Como siempre espero sus reviews para saber su opinión sobre el capítulo, no cuesta nada es gratis *-* xD_**

**_Saludos su escritora Ruthy-chan_**


	10. ¡AVISO! y ¡PROPUESTA!

**_¡Konichiwa!_**

**_Muy bien, lectores estoy haciendo este tipo aviso para darles una propuesta._**

**_¿Y por qué hago una propuesta? Pues muy bien les responderé. Hago esta propuesta porque tuve hace tiempo un par de comentarios (y con un par me refiero incluyendo a lolita gotica xD). OK bueno y la propuesta es… ¿Quieren lemmon? No sé por qué propongo esto si aún soy inocente -_- bueno eh leído algunos one-shots lemmon y me han gustado :D!_**

**_¿Pero yo escribir uno? Aún estoy pensándolo… Así que es depende de ustedes lectores hermosos *-* si quieren o no Y si hay varios SI no me tachen de pervertida ¿Ok? Y si hay varios NO pues aun mi inocencia está intacta xD_**

**_Bueno espero sus reviews para saber su opinión comenten SI o NO y el por qué si desean xD. Mi inocencia está en sus manos (okno.-.)_**

**_Nos leemos en otro capítulo. Saludos su escritora Ruthy-chan_**


	11. Capitulo 9: Una visita inesperada

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Pues yo acá con un capitulo nuevo y bueno sobre la propuesta que hice pues no descarto la idea de un lemmon pero eso si será más adelante (tal vez casi por el final del fanfic) por qué me eh puesto a pensar y quisiera que el lemmon que pronto escribiré sea… pues ¿especial? Por decir así, espero que algunas que pidieron el lemmon sepan comprender. _**

**_Pues empecemos._**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 9: Una visita inesperada.

POV Amu

¿Pues qué decir no? estoy feliz, eh terminado con esta mentira de fingir ser Azumi por un año. Pero… ahora no estoy del todo contenta, ¡SOY LA NOVIA DE SU AUN NOVIO IKUTO! ¿Eso me considera la amante? Hay por Dios Amu en que te has metido.

Debo admitir que por un lado estoy contenta ya que eh tenido el valor de confesar mis sentimientos hacia Ikuto y el los acepto. Pero por otra parte estoy engañando a Azumi ¿Qué puedo hacer? Supongo que eso podre aclararlo más adelante.

Bueno ahora después de aquella "persecución" que tuve con Ikuto volví a mi casa y espero que las chicas no se enteren de nada. Cuando entre la casa estaba muy oscura seguro se fueron a dormir y apagaron las luces, pero de repente…

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron mis amigas dándome a mí un gran susto de su parte.

-Chi-chicas… ¡No me vuelvan a asustar así!

-Qué mala Amu-chii-Yaya se quejó haciendo un puchero-Solo intentábamos hacer una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

-¿Para mí? Pero… ¿Qué celebramos?- no entendía a que se referían ¿O acaso ya saben lo que sucedió?

-Amu no te hagas la tonta-me dijo Utau-Sabemos lo que paso halla afuera contigo y mi hermano.

-¿Enserio? ¿Pero cuando se enteraron?-pregunte mientras se me notaba un leve sonrojo.

-Nunca dudes de nosotras, Amu-comento Rima.

-Pero bueno ¿Ya era hora no?, se notaba que se querían-comento Utau.

-Bueno supongo que gracias…-dije para después recostarme en el sofá-pero aun no estoy del todo contenta.

-¿Sobre lo de Azumi verdad?-me pregunto Rima.

-Si… primero fingí ser ella… y ahora resulta que soy "la amante" -agarre una almohada que estaba cerca y me tape con ella la cara-¡Soy de lo peor!

-Hay Amu… ¿El amor no es fácil verdad?- trataba de consolarme Rima.

-Ni que lo digas-saque la almohada de mi cara.

-¡Animo Amu-chii!-Yaya me empezó a animar- Solo ve un poco el lado positivo a esta situación, eres novia del chico que estuviste enamorada desde hace un año ¿No?

-Creo que tienes razón, por ahora solo veré ese pequeño lado positivo, gracias Yaya.

Yaya solo pudo con esa respuesta dar una sincera sonrisa a su desesperada amiga.

-Bien, bien chicas dejemos este momento de tensión por un rato y mejor vayamos de compras…-propuso Utau.

-Chicas últimamente se han estado yendo de compras todo el tiempo-yo me queje a tal propuesta de Utau.

-Si pero esta será un ocasión especial-comento Rima-será contigo Amu, para que te sientas mejor y dejes de pensar en eso.

-Ok chicas como quieran, iré-a tal respuesta mis amigas saltaron de la alegría y jalándome fuimos directo a la plaza central por que por ahí hay de todo tipo de tiendas que en ellas podíamos comprar varias cosas.

POV Normal

Las tres mejores amigas llegaron a su destino. Utau estaba muy distraída viendo cualquier tipo de rebajas que habían en los puestos de ropa acompañada de su amiga Rima, Yaya solo se limitaba a observar algunas pequeñas cosas lindas que encontraba por ahí y también obvio le encantaba observar todos los dulces que podía comprar. Mientras Amu solo acompañaba a sus amigas a todas las tiendas que ellas iban.

Llegaron a una tienda de celulares porque Utau decía que quería un celular nuevo ya que el suyo se le perdió hace una semana. Mientras pasaban por un pasillo de aquella tienda, Amu no quito de la vista un lindo celular color azul, con una pequeña decoración de una huella de gato color negra, era simple como los típicos celulares que aparecían en los animes, pero a Amu le gustó mucho que no dudo más y decido comprarlo.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Rima mientras estaban en la caja comprando le que cada una había elegido.

-¿Eh? esto bueno…-Amu no sabía que responder.

-¿Es para alguien?-le dio otra pregunta.

-Bueno si…

-Ok con esa respuesta basta-dijo Rima para después junto a sus amigas pagar lo que cada una había elegido comprar.

Salieron de aquella tienda y empezaron a caminar por toda la plaza. Pasaron toda la tarde comprando ropa, accesorios, zapatos y bueno todo lo que cualquier chica común compraría.

Sin más que hacer optaron finalmente volver a casa y descansar un poco ya que todo el tiempo la pasaron caminando.

-Unos 20 minutos después-

Ya en casa las cuatro jóvenes empezaron a ver todo lo que habían comprado.

-Miren chicas lo que eh comprado para la cita que tendré con Kukai-dijo Utau muy animada mostrando una linda blusa color morada con decoraciones brillantes.

-Wauu… Utau esta hermosa se ve que tienes buen gusto-le dijo Rima.

-Gracias ¿Y tú Rima? ¿Qué más compraste?

-Bueno yo solo compre esto, ya que no tenía mucho dinero-dijo Rima para después mostrar en vestido color celeste, con una cadena colgando por la cintura y con algunos detalles brillantes, era algo simple pero igual era lindo.

-Es hermoso-exclamo Utau.

-Gracias… ¿Y tú Yaya?-Rima pregunto refiriéndose a su enérgica amiga.

-Yaya solo compro dulces y algunos accesorios para su cabello-dijo Yaya con una gran sonrisa comiendo sus dulces.

Rima solo puedo mirar con una cara de "típico" y luego pregunto de nuevo a su otra amiga- ¿Y tú Amu?

-¿Eh?-respondió confundida Amu.

-¿Qué compraste?-le pregunto de nuevo Rima.

-Así…bueno-Amu no sabía que responder-pues yo solo compre un vestido…

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué en la tienda de celulares compraste un celular azul?-le pregunto Utau.

-Eh… bueno… es-es para alguien-Amu respondió algo avergonzada.

-¿Y para quién?-pregunto Yaya.

-Eh… uffss… estoy cansada mejor me voy descansar al cuarto nos vemos, chau-después de decir esto Amu salió corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasara?-pregunto Utau.

-No tengo idea-le respondió Rima para después seguir desempacando todo lo que compro.

Y después de un rato la noche cayo y las cuatro jóvenes se fueron a dormir esperando el siguiente día.

*Al día siguiente*

Como cualquier día hicieron lo mismo de siempre, desayunaron, limpiaron todo lo que había que limpiar, almorzaron y por ultimo empezaron a hacer lo que querían ya que no había nada más que hacer.

Las cuatro chicas estaban en el sofá viendo lo que había en la televisión hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy-dijo Amu.

Amu al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que estaba esperando afuera, ella creyó que era su novio Ikuto ya que algunas veces va a visitar a su hermana casi todos los días pero esta vez se equivoco era alguien que desde hace tiempo que no veía era…

**_Ósea primero les dejo a algunos sin lemmon y ahora en suspenso ok ¡Soy muy mala! xD _**

**_Pues ¿Quién creen que sea el que estaba en la puerta? Pliss no me ignore ya les dije que no es Ikuto entonces ¿Quién es? Solo se verá en el próximo capítulo xD_**

**_Ah y lo siento si esta algo corto es que quería dejarlos en suspenso xD, pero el próximo creo que sera mas largo :) _**

**_Espero sus reviews para saber su opinión sobre cómo les va pareciendo hasta ahora la trama, y recuerden es GRATIS! Aprovechen que es gratis antes que lo suba por un dólar cada review xD (okno.-. eso es imposible pero ustedes ya me entienden) _**

**_Saludos su escritora y amiga (si ya considérenme su amiga lectores C:! ) _**

**_Ruthy-chan_**


	12. Capitulo 10: Mi amigo de la infancia

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Muy bien…creo que se olvidaron de mi hermosa *-* (okno.-.) historia pero qué más da agradezco sus hermosos reviews obvio cada uno son como un tesoro para mí :3 ¡OK vamos con el capítulo! y lo siento por el suspenso del otro capítulo… jeje_**

* * *

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

* * *

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 10: Mi amigo de la infancia.

**Amu al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que estaba esperando afuera, ella creyó que era su novio Ikuto ya que algunas veces va a visitar a su hermana casi todos los días pero esta vez se equivoco era alguien que desde hace tiempo que no veía era…**

-. . . –Amu no daba palabra alguna por que se sorprendió al ver quién era el visitante.

-Amu ¿Quién es?-Utau pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-T…Ta…-Amu solo podía tartamudear.

-¿Ta?-repitió Rima.

Las tres chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron donde se encontraba su impactada amiga.

-Amu-chii ¿Qué ocu…-Yaya no puedo terminar la pregunta por que al igual que su amiga se quedó impresiona al ver la presencia de la persona.

-No puede ser…-pensó Utau.

-¡Tadase!-por fin gritaron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo al ver a su amigo de la infancia, Hotori Tadase, parado frente a ellas.

-Hola chicas-saludo como todo un caballero el rubio.

-Tadase ¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo Yaya para después lanzarse a su amigo y darle un abrazo.

-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Tadase respondiendo el abrazo.

-Tadase-kun…-Amu murmuro para ella misma.

-Amu-chan…-al parecer Tadase escucho lo que murmuro Amu y se quedó mirándola mientras también murmuraba su nombre. (N/A: típico en el anime xD)

-Ahh… ¿Van a volver a lo mismo de antes?-bromeo al respecto Rima.

-Cla-claro que no, a-además yo ya tengo novio-respondió Amu con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto curioso Tadase.

-S-si

-Qué bueno Amu-chan.

Amu se sonrojo a lo que dijo su amigo, su primer amor que tuvo desde la primaria, ella estaba feliz de que el volviera, pero ya no sentía lo mismo de antes, ella ahora amaba a Ikuto y por Tadase solo sentía un gran cariño.

Mientras la sala se quedó por un momento en silencio, una de las chicas hablo:

-Bueno, bueno ya que Tadase está aquí ¿charlemos un poco no?-opino Utau.

-Me parece bien-Rima apoyo la idea.

-Ok, entonces vamos…

Los cinco jóvenes fueron a la sala y empezaron a charlar de todo lo que se les ocurría preguntar, hace tiempo que no se veían y esta era una buena oportunidad para enterarse lo que habían hecho estos años.

-¿A dónde te fuiste todos estos 3 años Tadase?-pregunto curiosa Yaya.

-Me fui a Italia, estaba visitando a mi familia lejana que vive por ese país-respondió.

-Ohhh…-Yaya al parecer esa respuesta la satisfecho.

-¿Y cómo están los chicos?-pregunto Tadase acerca de sus mejores amigos que también obvio eran los amigos de las chicas.

-Pues Nagihiko esta normal como siempre-Contesto Rima.

-Kukai está bien, se ha integrado al equipo de futbol de la escuela-comento Utau.

-Y kairi se ha vuelto el presidente de la clase-por ultimo respondió Yaya.

Siguieron hablando de más cosas pero de repente tocaron la puerta.

-Ya voy-dijo Yaya muy animada para después ir y atender a la persona que se encontraba tocando la puerta.

-Ah, Ikuto-san ven pasa-Yaya le dio el paso a Ikuto para que pudiera pasar.

-Gracias-agradeció para después al mismo tiempo pasar.

-¡Ikuto!-Amu se levantó del sofá y se puso al frente de Ikuto- No sabía que ibas a venir, me hubieras avisado-Amu se quejó con su novio.

-Bueno solo quería sorprenderte, no sabía que tenías visitas-se refirió a Tadase.

-Ah claro-Tadase al instante se puso de pie y fue donde se encontraba la pareja- Soy Hotori Tadase, su amigo-dijo para después extender su mano-un gusto en conocerte…-hizo una pausa para que Ikuto pueda continuar.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un gusto-Ikuto estrecho su mano con la de Tadase, respondiendo el saludo.

-Tadase, él es el novio de Amu-hii-comento Yaya.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo se conocieron?-pregunto Tadase.

Amu e Ikuto intercambiaron miradas, no podían decir que se conocieron gracias a una "mentira", así que para no haber sospechas Ikuto contesto:

-Pues, nos conocimos gracias a que Utau un día nos presentó y empezamos a salir como amigos-Ikuto después de responder jalo a Amu y coloco su brazo alrededor de su cintura. (N/A: No se cómo explicar acá, lo siento si no se entiende)

-Me alegra mucho que Amu-chan este feliz con alguien que ama-Tadase trato de poner su sonrisa mas sincera, pero no lo lograba acaso él está ¿Celoso?

-Muy bien… lo siento por interrumpir pero ¿Para qué viniste Ikuto?-pregunto Utau a su hermano.

-No te incumbe Utau.

-Ya… ya, mejor… ¿Qué tal si entre todos nos ponemos a conversar?-opino Amu.

-Buena idea-exclamo Rima-Yo iré por un poco de té para todos.

-Yo te acompaño-quiso integrarse Amu.

-Y yo-Yaya también quería unirse.

-Ustedes tres vallan, yo me quedo con los chicos-dijo Utau.

-¡Ahora volvemos!-dijeron las tres chicas para después irse a la cocina.

Mientras las chicas entraron en la cocina a preparar dicho té, se encontraban en un profundo silencio Ikuto, Utau y Tadase. Entonces de repente Tadase quiso hablar.

-Ehh… Utau-chan-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa Tadase?

-¿Dónde está su teléfono? Me gustaría hacer una llamada-le pregunto Tadase.

-¿Y tu celular?

-Creo que se me olvido-le respondió algo avergonzado.

-Ok, el teléfono esta por el pasillo cerca de la cocina, solo cruza por la izquierda y ahí esta-le indico Utau a Tadase.

-Gracias-Tadase fue a donde le indico Utau y en efecto ahí se encontraba el teléfono.

Tadase hizo rápidamente su llamada y a la hora de colgar, pudo oír un murmullo que provenía de la cocina.

-¿Enserio no lo contaras a Tadase la verdad?-pudo oír Tadase desde la cocina y al parecer la curiosidad se apodero de él y decidió pegar su oído por la puerta de la cocina, oyendo todo lo que conversaban las tres chicas que se encontraban en la cocina.

-No, no podría-le contesto Amu a Rima aquella pregunta que le hizo.

-¿Y por qué no? si le contaste a los chicos la verdad sobre Azumi-¿Azumi? ¿Por qué metían a Azumi en esta conversación? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a su amiga? Se preguntaba Tadase en su mente mientras oía la conversación.

-Por qué Yaya, a los chicos les conté cuando inicio la mentira de que yo fingía ser Azumi y salir con Ikuto, cuando él no sabía que Azumi se fue de viaje-¿Novio por qué decía novio? ¿Acaso ella fingió ser Azumi para salir con Ikuto? ¿Y entonces Azumi no estaba en Japón sino de viaje?-Ellos prometieron guardan el secreto, pero Tadase llego recién y la mentira acabo, si le digo tal vez podría decirle a Azumi la verdad que estoy saliendo con Ikuto, que es aun su novio-¿Qué? No lo podía creer ¿Acaso Tadase oyó bien? Dijo NOVIO ósea que Azumi no estaba enterada de nada e Ikuto sabía que le estaba engañando a su novia con su propia hermana.

Tadase decidió dejar de escuchar aquella conversación e irse de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraban Ikuto Y Utau.

-¡Utau, necesitamos tu ayuda!-grito Amu desde la cocina llamando a su amiga.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo Utau para después irse directo a la cocina y dejar a su hermano solo en la sala.

Tadase se sentó en un sofá separado de Ikuto, estaban en completo silencio pero Tadase quiso hablar sobre un tema.

-Y dime Ikuto…-dijo Tadase.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Azumi?-pregunto Tadase mirando fijamente a Ikuto.

-¿Cómo?-Ikuto trato de hacerse el desentendido, aunque sabía bien a lo que se refería el rubio.

-Ikuto, dije de hacerte el desentendido conmigo-agregó Tadase, al parecer parecía serio- Se la verdad, sé que tu estas engañando a tu novia que es Azumi, con Amu.

-¿Quién te conto todo eso?-pregunto indignado Ikuto, parándose del sofá.

-Eso no importa ahora, pero déjame decirte algo Ikuto- Tadase también se paró del sofá para estar al frente de Ikuto a una distancia- ¿No quieres que Azumi se entere de esto no?-le pregunto.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-Ikuto estaba molesto por lo que estaba haciendo Tadase.

-Tómalo como quieras, pero solo te diré que si no quieres que Azumi se entere de esto, tendrás termina con Amu-y si Ikuto tenía razón, Tadase lo estaba amenazando.

-¿Por qué tendría que terminar con Amu? ¿No prefieres que te de dinero u otra cosa?-Ikuto trato de hacer cambiar de opinión a Tadase.

-No lo creo, prefiero que termines con Amu porque yo la amo-Tadase resalto las dos últimas palabras.

-¿Enserio? Pues que pena, porque Amu a ti no.

-Eso crees, sé que ella estuvo enamorada de mí desde la primaria.

Ikuto e Tadase se quedaron mirando con cara de odio, pero una voz interrumpió aquella escena.

-¡Ya están los tés!-grito Rima desde la cocina.

-¡OK!-gritaron Tadase e Ikuto, para después volver a quedar mirando con la misma cara de antes.

-Ah se me olvidaba-dijo Tadase-Y si piensas decirle a Amu o a cualquier persona algo al respecto, igual le diré la verdad a Azumi.

-Hm-Ikuto solo hizo un sonido típico de él y después se fue directo a la cocina.

Ikuto entro a la cocina y fue a hablar con Amu.

-Lo siento Amu, me tengo que ir-dijo acercándose a su novia.

-¿Eh? Tan pronto… bueno no importa, nos vemos mañana entonces Ikuto-dijo Amu con tono de pena.

Ikuto le dio un beso a Amu en los labios, por suerte para Ikuto, Tadase vio aquella escena. Obvio que Tadase se puso muy celoso por lo que había visto pero trataba de mostrarse lo más natural posible.

Ikuto se fue de la casa de Amu muy enojado ¿Cómo se atrevió ese Tadase amenazarlo?, estaba muy confundido, si terminaba con Amu ella se desilusionaría de él y terminaría odiándolo. Pero si le contaba, el lastimaría a Azumi y perdería todo su cariño y amor que siente Azumi por Ikuto.

¿Qué podría hacer Ikuto? ¿Tomara la decisión correcta? Eso solo podrá pensar Ikuto por este momento.

* * *

**_Cof… Cof… jeje termine el capítulo de mi fanfic… _**

**_No sé si algunos estarán contentos por meter a Tadase en la historia, pero es necesario, por que pasaran cosas inesperadas… jejeje (suspenso y más suspenso) _**

**_¿Algún review? Saben ustedes que acepto de todo: halagos, criticas, recomendaciones hasta baldes de agua fría –sacando paraguas- ¿Qué? Es lo más probable que suceda._._**

**_Saludos su escritora y amiga Ruthy-chan_**


	13. Capitulo 11: ¡Te odio!

**_¡Hello!_**

**_Muy bien yo acá apareciendo de quien sabe dónde XD, espero que les guste este capítulo (aunque en realidad lo dudo._.) y si no saben a que me refiero pues les recomiendo que lean XD_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 11: ¡Te odio!

Amu e Ikuto se encontraban en un parque teniendo una de sus típicas citas que siempre organizaban.

-Ikuto-Amu llamo la atención de su novio. Desde el día que Tadase fue a visitarla a su casa, Ikuto ha estado actuando muy raro.

-¿hm?-el solo respondió con su típico sonido.

-¿te ocurre algo?-le pregunto muy curiosa su novia.

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te eh visto muy diferente desde ayer, algo no se…-Amu trataba de buscar la palabra adecuada- ¿Pensativo?

-¿Qué cosas dices Amu? Estoy como siempre-obvio que no lo estaba, en verdad estaba pensativo.

-Bueno si tú lo dices…

Después de estar en un silencio por unos minutos, uno de ellos hablo:

-Oye Ikuto-Amu volvió a llamar la atención de Ikuto.

Ikuto solo dejo de caminar y se colocó al frente de su novia.

-Ehh…-Amu estaba buscando algo dentro de sus bolsillos-Ten-dijo para después de su bolsillo sacar un celular de color azul y si, es el celular que compro en la tienda aquella vez que salió con sus amigas. (N/A: Y ahí se resuelve el misterio del celular xD)

-¿Por qué me das un celular?-pregunto Ikuto asombrado a tal gesto de su novia.

-Bueno… resulta que Azumi me conto hace tiempo que ella tiro tu celular a un lago, desde ese entonces estabas sin celular y para recompensar todo lo que paso anteriormente antes de ser novios, quisiera darte este celular que compre para ti-respondió Amu, dándole el celular a Ikuto en su mano.

-Bueno supongo que no podre rechazar así que gracias-dijo Ikuto.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué harás con él?-Amu pregunto muy curiosa.

-Supongo que lo usare para contactar a mis amigos-Ikuto se quedó pensativo un momento- ¿Te gustaría que nos tomemos una foto?

-Claro… por que no-respondió Amu para después de eso acercarse a su novio y juntar los dos sus rostros, Ikuto saco su celular y tomo la foto.

-¡Hay te ves tan lindo!-exclamo Amu al ver la foto que tomo Ikuto con su celular.

-Tú también-Amu a tal comentario se sonrojo.

Pasaron todo el día paseando por el parque, caminando agarrados de la mano y bueno todo lo que ellos deseaban hacer.

Amu se despidió de Ikuto con un beso y se fueron los dos a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras Ikuto estaba en camino a su casa, se encontró en el camino con cierto rubio, Tadase no dudo en saludar.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Ikuto molesto.

-Nada, solo estoy yendo a visitar a unos amigos ¿Y tú?-le respondió de lo más normal.

-Deja de actual como el tranquilo-se quejó Ikuto.

-Ok entonces hablare como aquella vez-Tadase se colocó serio - ¿Ya terminaste con Amu?-pregunto de la nada.

-. . . –Ikuto ignoro esa pregunta.

-Muy bien, sé que no lo has hecho así que te voy a advertir Ikuto, si no terminas con Amu tendré que meterme con algún ser querido tuyo-Tadase volvió a amenazarlo.

-¡Maldito!-Ikuto estaba a punto de tirarle un puñete en la cara del rubio pero antes de hacer tal acción Tadase le advirtió.

-Si te atreves a tocarme yo tendré que hablar.

Ikuto se retuvo, para después volver a su postura de antes.

-Perfecto-Tadase solo mostro una sonrisa maléfica-Ah se me olvidaba, si piensas terminar con Amu, llámame porque yo tendré que ver esa escena con mis propios ojos.

-¿Llamarte? ¿Para qué lo haría?

-Vamos Ikuto, yo sé que Amu hoy te regalo un celular y justo lo tienes en la mano-dijo señalando el aparato que tenía Ikuto en su mano.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-¿Enserio? Entonces creo que mi victima seria no se… -se quedó pensativo- Utau-logro decir.

-No te atrevas a meterte con ella-Ikuto trataba de defender a su hermana.

-Entonces no te queda opción Ikuto, si no terminas con Amu, Utau y Azumi saldrán lastimadas de todo esto, pero si terminas con ella, todo estará bien.

-Eres un…

-Muy bien si vas a estar aquí para insultarme mejor guárdate tus palabras-dijo Tadase para después caminar donde estaba yendo desde un principio-Te doy plazo hasta mañana Ikuto no lo olvides…

Después que Tadase se fue, Ikuto se fue a su casa. Cuando llego entro a su habitación y de un empujón cerró la puerta estaba lleno de rabia y muy pensativo.

Tenía que decidir entre dos opciones importantes, su novia la cual ama mucho o su hermana que ha visto desde que nació y también su amiga Azumi, que tuvo una relación de 10 meses, que en algún tiempo llego a amar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a que alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Ikuto? ¿Estás ahí?-una voz le pregunto.

-Quien es-respondió Ikuto sentándose en su cama.

-Soy yo, Utau ¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunto su hermana.

-Si claro-después de eso Utau paso a la habitación de su hermano, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Utau? Creí que estabas en la casa de Amu

-Sí, pero bueno extrañaba a mi hermanito así que vine a visitar la casa y quedarme una noche acá.

-Oh...

-Ikuto ¿Has estado pensativo últimamente?-pregunto Utau.

-Utau tú también, me han hecho esa pregunta muchas veces el día de hoy y no, no estoy pensativo, estoy bien-le respondió Ikuto.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, pero recuerda, si tienes problemas solo dímelo, yo te ayudare-Utau dijo esto ultima para después salir de la habitación de su hermano y dirigirse a la suya.

Cuando Utau salió de la habitación de Ikuto, el peli-azul se recostó en su cama quedándose dormido aun pensando en la amenaza.

POV Utau

Después de levantarme de mi habitación, desayune con mi familia y bueno, ya era hora de volver a la casa de Amu. Me despedí de mis padres e Ikuto y me fui directo a la casa de mi peli-rosa amiga.

-¡Volví!-grite para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cómo te fue Utau?-me pregunto Rima.

-Pies bien, nada cambio en mi casa, todo normal-respondí para después tirarme al sofá.

-¡Chicas! Necesito un fa…-Amu salió de la cocina, pero al parecer iba a decir algo-Ah Utau volviste, por favor hazme un favor, ten esta lista, ve a la tienda y cómprame todo lo que este escrito por favor.

-¿Por qué yo?-me queje.

-Porque eres la única que se ve bien vestida-Amu me respondió-por favor…-me miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Ok, dame esa lista-después de que me dio la lista salí a dicha tienda a comprar todo lo que me apuntaron.

Pasaron unos minutos y termine con las compras. Estaba cruzando la pista con total tranquilidad, pero de repente un carro iba a toda velocidad y parecía que no se iba a detener. Estaba dirigiéndose donde me encontraba yo, en ese momento por la impresión y nerviosismo no reaccione, quedándome parada mirando como ese carro estaba a punto de atropellarme, pero entonces sentí que alguien me abrazo, empujándome hasta la calle donde pasaban los peatones, salvándome la vida.

Yo no reaccionaba, solo pude abrazar a mi salvador y llorar descontroladamente, mojando con mis lágrimas su chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Ya no llores Utau…-esa voz la conocía, que suerte que el vino porque si no fuera por él, yo ya estaría muerta.

-Ikuto…-susurre entre lloriqueos el nombre de mi hermano.

-Me alegra que estas bien-me dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.

Después de unos minutos la policía llego, pero resulta que el conductor se dio a la fuga, no sabían quién era, ni pudieron ver el rostro. Ikuto me llevo a la casa de Amu ya que estábamos a unas cuadras de llegar.

Cuando llegamos Yaya nos recibió muy sorprendida.

-¡Por dios! Utau ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto impactada mi amiga Yaya, al verme como me encontraba, estaba toda sucia con unas cuantas heridas que aun sangraban y toda mi ropa hecha un desastre.

-Casi la atropellan-respondió Ikuto por mí.

-Pasen rápido-Yaya nos dejó entrar e Ikuto y yo nos sentamos en el sofá.

Después de un rato llegaron Amu y Rima, yo les conté todo lo sucedido. Ellas solo pudieron poner una cara de asombro por todo lo que lograron escuchar, entonces Amu no dudo en preguntar:

-¿No tienes idea de quién fue?

-No, nadie pudo ver su rostro, ni yo pude verlo.

-¿Pero crees que haiga alguien que quiere lastimarte Utau?-me pregunto Rima.

-No eso es imposible-respondí indignada-No tengo a nadie con que me lleve mal, con todos me llevo muy bien.

Cuando respondí a Rima, Ikuto puso una cara de impactado, no sabía por qué, seguro se acordó de algo importante.

-Disculpa, yo me retiro, tengo que hacer algo importante-aviso Ikuto para después salir por la puerta e irse.

POV Ikuto

No puede ser… el accidente de Utau no fue accidentalmente, si no fue intencional y yo sé quién es el culpable…

Marque el número de esa persona, ya que él me había dado unos días atrás su número y de inmediato contesto:

¿Hola?

Tadase, quiero verte ahora mismo en el parque.

Vaya, parece que por fin vas a…

¡Deja de hablar y ahora mismo ven al parque!

Ok, ok te veo allá Ikuto- después de esto colgó.

Fui al parque y lo encontré ahí, parado esperando.

-Muy bien, ya me tienes aquí ¿Qué quieres?-fue directo al grano.

-Sé que fuiste tú-le dije.

-¿A qué te refieres?-si hizo el desentendido.

-No finjas Tadase, sé que fuiste tú el causante del casi accidente que tuvo Utau esta mañana.

-¿Enserio crees que fui yo? ¿No crees que estas culpando a una persona inocente?

-Sé que fuiste tú y te advierto que no te vuelvas a meter con mi hermana.

-Bien, me descubriste, pero ¿Recuerdas? Yo te di una advertencia, te di plazo hasta hoy para terminar con Amu y no lo cumpliste, eh ahí la consecuencia.

-Yo…-pause un momento-Lo hare.

-¿Enserio?, vaya, que bien, pues recuerda que estaré esperando tu llamada para ir y ver el show-dijo Tadase en forma de burla.

-Claro-después de eso me fui directo a la casa de Amu, quedándome todo el día con Utau, para cuidarla.

Ya era de noche, Utau se quedó dormida, mientras sus dos mejores amigas veían un programa que pasaban por la televisión. Yo y Amu estábamos hablando, entonces ahí yo pregunte:

-Amu ¿Te gustaría ir al parque?-le sugería ya que estábamos aburridos, además creo que ya era el momento de cumplir con lo que le dije a Tadase.

-Claro me encantaría, solo déjame ir por mi abrigo y salimos-Amu fue corriendo a su habitación por su abrigo.

Yo aprovechando que se fue, marque el número de Tadase y el rápidamente contesto:

-El lugar será en el parque, cerca de una fuente-dije rápidamente, aunque él sabía perfectamente a que me refería.

-Perfecto, nos vemos allá-dijo para después cortar.

Amu bajo ya con su abrigo puesto, le di de la mano y salimos directo al peque, ya era el momento y Tadase supongo que vera todo lo que ocurrirá en ese momento.

Llegamos al parque, nos paramos justo en dicha fuente que le indique a Tadase y rápidamente quería acabar con todo esto.

-Amu quisiera decirte algo…

-¿Qué cosa Ikuto?

-Ya no quiero seguir con esta relación-dije rápidamente para terminar con todo esto.

-¿C-cómo?-pregunto indignada.

-Como lo oíste, ya no quiero ser tu novio Amu-ella al parecer quería llorar.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Qué hizo yo?

-Nada… es solo que…-trataba de hallar una buena excusa- Creo que me volví a enamorar de Azumi y no puedo seguir con esto, no quisiera lastimarte-mentí.

-Y pensar que íbamos tan bien…-su voz se quebraba- ¡Te odio! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! Sera mejor que te largues de mi vista Ikuto.

Después de decir eso Amu me mando una cachetada y se fue llorando hasta su casa. Eh roto el corazón de Amu, la persona que más ame, ahora ella me odia, pero si fue por el bien de mi hermana valió la pena ¿No? , pero aún me odiare por todo esto.

**_Oh por Kami! Soy muy mala lo se…_**

**_Muy bien mis amados lectores espero que hayan odiado este capítulo xD_**

**_Lo sé no merecía esto pero bueno… espero que sepan comprender, pero el siguiente capítulo será de lo más ajksdjdhgjhfdsdf xD_**

**_Acepto amenazas, tomatazos, baldes de agua fría y flores (bueno este último no creo que me lo merezca D: )_**

**_Y para responder a un comentario Anónimo, Ikuto está enamorado de Amu, ahora por Azumi solo siente un cariño y respeto._**

**_Ah y Black Ross que tenía un muñeco de mí :'( Tadase está en esta historia porque le pondrá mucha drama Xd pero no te preocupes esto es un Amuto! Aun que será necesario los momentos Tadamu pero bueno… _**

**_Ah y perdón si se encuentra faltas de ortografía o readaptación es que no tuve tiempo de leerlo, por acá donde estoy es de noche y me están votando rápido de la computadora._**

**_Bueno nos leemos en otro capítulo, su escritora Ruthy-chan_**


	14. Capitulo 12: ¡Sorpresas!

**_¡Annyeon! (Hola xD)_**

**_¿Cómo están? Pues espero que bien… Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y estoy llena de sorpresas, pues ¿Por qué? Les respondo:_**

**_Si odiaron el capítulo 11(aunque algunos creo que sí._.) pues creo que con este se pondrán de lo más ajsdgdhsgdh XD, no sé si algunos esperaban esto, pero yo sí._. Así que de nuevo, no sé si odiaran, amaran, respetaran (? Este capítulo pero bueno… es su decisión, sin más que escribir xD ¡Empecemos! ¿Ni modo no?_**

* * *

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 12: ¡Sorpresas!

POV Amu

Estaba lastimada… No puedo creer después de todo lo que pase con Ikuto sea capaz de decirme tal cosa, bueno sé que nuestro amor era como "prohibido" pero… ¿Se volvió a enamorar de Azumi? ¿O solo me utilizo para olvidarla? Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese instante.

Llegue a mi casa, con los ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar, solo me pudo recibir Utau, seguro las demás chicas ya se durmieron ya que era tarde y Utau se levantó.

-¿Amu? ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto Utau mientras se paraba del sofá para estar al frente mío.

-Nada, no es nada, es solo…-trate de responder pero al recordar las palabras de Ikuto, unas cuantas lagrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos.

-Amu, ya no mientas dime ¿Qué te paso?

-Es Ikuto…-respondí con mi voz quebrada.

-¿Ikuto? ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?-pregunto.

-El termino conmigo…-Agache la cabeza con aun lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Cómo?-Utau se sorprendió a mi respuesta- ¿Y por qué el termino contigo Amu?

-No lose, el solo me dijo que se volvió a enamorar de Azumi y que no quería lastimarme-dije mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-Ese Ikuto…-en su mano hizo un puño.

Utau al parecer estaba molesta, pero de pronto ella se fue caminando a la puerta, era muy tarde y podía ser peligroso así que decidí por agarrar su manga de su chaqueta e impedir que salga por la puerta.

-¿Utau a dónde vas?-dije mientras le sostenía su manga para impedir que se vaya.

-A hablar con mi estúpido hermano, no puedo permitir que te haga llorar asi, yo hare que entre en razón.

-No Utau-puse mi cara seria-el decidió hacer esto, y yo lo respeto, si se enamoró de mi hermana está bien. Sabía desde un principio que esto podía ir mal, pero ahora, solo déjalo…

Utau se calmó un poco, solo pudo ir al sofá y tirarse en él, yo por mi parte me fui a mi habitación a dormir un rato. Mi cama estaba desordenada, supongo que Utau durmió ahí mientras no estaba, me recosté en ese montón de desorden y me quede dormida.

POV Utau

Como todas las mañanas yo y mis amigas hicimos la misma rutina diaria: nos levantamos, desayunamos, limpiamos, almorzamos y luego pues nos ponemos a hacer lo que queríamos.

Yo quería ir a visitar a mis padres, ya que ayer paso mi accidente y los preocupe mucho, pero ahora que ya me recupere, quiero quitarles esa angustia.

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mis padres, ellos me contaron de cómo están las cosas desde que me fui, por ahora todo iba bien en mi casa, pero quería hablar con Ikuto, sé que le dije a Amu que no lo haría pero era necesario.

Toque su puerta pero nadie respondía, insistía todo el rato, seguro él sabía que vine a visitar a mis padres y él quería evitarme. Pero mi astucia fue más grande que a la hora de agarrar la perilla me percate que no estaba con seguro así que decidí por mi cuenta entrar a su habitación, no me importaba si se molestaba ya que de niña siempre hacia esto, seguro se acostumbró.

Cuando entre lo pude encontrar tirado en su cama, boca arriba mirando el techo pensativo.

-Hola Ikuto-le salude.

-Que quieres Utau-me respondió de mala gana.

-Solo vine a visitarlos.

-Pues si ya terminaste puedes irte.

-Hay Ikuto…-suspire para después caminar con dirección a su cama y sentarme en la orilla de ella-Amu nos contó todo a mí y a las chicas-seguro el sabia a que me refería.

-Sí… si… seguro dirás de que fui un estúpido por hacer tal cosa-dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno lo de estúpido no lo dudo, pero quisiera saber la razón Ikuto ¿Por qué terminaste con Amu? ¿No era que la amabas?

-Si la amo.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo hice por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien?-no entendía a que se refería.

-Mira Utau no es fácil de decir, si me crees o no es tu problema pero yo te contare la verdad.

-Adelante.

-Estaba amenazado… Y si no rompía con Amu te podían hacer daño a ti y contarle a Azumi que la estaba engañando con Amu.

Me sorprendí con su respuesta, no puedo creer que a mi hermano lo habían amenazado. El maldito que haya sido se las verá conmigo.

-No te preocupes, te creo, pero… ¿Quién te amenazo?

-Por ahora prefiero no decírtelo ya que tengo miedo que te vuelva a hacer algo malo.

-¿Vuelva? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No te lo conté pero… él que me amenazo mando a que te atropellen, causando que casi te accidentaras -lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No…no puede ser... por culpa de ese maldito ¿¡Casi me muero?!

Ikuto solo puedo con su cabeza asentir.-Y por favor Utau, no le digas nada a Amu, no quiero que crea que es una excusa del por qué terminamos.

-Claro Ikuto, no te preocupes, no contare nada te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

Después de terminar de conversar con Ikuto, me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí a la casa de Amu, todo estaba tranquilo por suerte.

-¡Volví!-grite mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Bienvenida, Utau-chan-me saludo Yaya.

-¿Y Amu?-pregunte al no notar la presencia de mi amiga.

-Tadase vino a visitarnos y se fue con Amu a algún lugar-me respondió Rima mientras miraba la televisión.

-Ahh… bueno-después de eso me uní con Rima a ver la televisión.

-Últimamente Tadase ha estado invitando a nuestra amiga a salir ¿Creen que quiere algo serio con Amu-chii?-pregunto curiosa Yaya.

-Tal vez, aunque dudo que Amu le acepte ya que no supero sobre lo de Ikuto-le respondió Rima.

-Si concuerdo con Rima, Amu no será tan tonta de aceptarlo después que mi hermano le rompió el corazón-comente.

Yaya se satisfecho con la respuesta y siguió en lo que estaba habiendo desde un principio, mientras yo y Rima nos quedamos mirando la televisión.

POV Normal

Paso un mes. Amu ha tratado de superar lo de Ikuto, obvio debes en cuanto se pone triste al recordar tal escena de como terminaron, pero por su suerte, aparte de sus amigas, ha tenido el apoyo de su mejor amigo Tadase.

Todo ese mes han estado juntos todo el tiempo, Tadase todos los días va a visitar a sus amigas pero en especial a Amu, siempre la invita a lugares que les dan un buen recuerdo de su niñez. Pero Amu no sea dado cuenta de la intención de Tadase, él quiere algo más serio con ella…

POV Amu

Estoy afuera de mi casa con Tadase, últimamente me ha invitado a citas y eso me pone más animada, obvio lo de Ikuto trato de superarlo, a veces me siento triste pero bueno, mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

-Amu-chan-me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa Tadase-kun?

-¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?

-Claro-me dio de la mano y caminando nos fuimos a dicho lugar.

El lugar se encontraba cerca a mi casa, yo al ver aquel lugar se me pasaron muchos recuerdos en mi mente, no solo eran buenos recuerdos, si no también algunos eran malos.

Estábamos en este parque, esta fuente, fue cuando… (N/A: ¿Lo adivinan? xD)

-¿Amu-chan te ocurre algo?-me pregunto preocupado Tadase.

-No, no es nada.

-Bueno…-Tadase se quedó pensativo-Amu-chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa Tadase-kun?

-Amu-chan… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me quede como piedra, acaso el me pregunto ¿Si quería ser su novia?

-Ehhh… bueno… yo creo que…-lo pensé por un momento, no sabía que decir pero después de unos minutos más decidida respondí:-Si

-¿Enserio?-Tadase se sorprendió a mi respuesta.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? si me has gustado desde que estábamos en la primaria.

Tadase solo pudo darme un abrazo y quedarnos un buen tiempo así, regresamos a mi casa y les dimos la noticia a mis amigas.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas en coro.

-Sí, yo y Tadase-kun somos novios-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pues… lo único que podre decir es… felicitaciones-me dijo Rima para después darme un abrazo.

-Yaya también dice lo mismo-agrego Yaya.

-Cuida de ella Tadase…-dijo Utau con una postura seria.

-Claro que si Utau-chan.

*Un mes después*

Al principio no creí estar bien con Tadase como novio para después de un 1 mes de relación me di cuenta que era un buen hombre, atento, amable, respetuoso, el chico que cualquiera quisiera tener. A veces pienso que me olvide completamente de Ikuto ya que no lo eh visto por unos 2 meses pero igualmente espero que este bien.

Estaba sentada mirando la televisión mientras mis amigas se arreglaban para alguna fiesta que tenían, eran las 7:30 pm y esa fiesta empezaba a las 8 de la noche.

-¿Amu no piensas ir?-me pregunto Rima mientras se arreglaba su peinado.

-No gracias, estoy cansada como para ir a una fiesta-le respondí.

-Pero es la fiesta que organizo Kukai, además Tadase va a estar ahí-trato de convencerme Utau.

-Ya sé, pero no tengo ganas, dile que lo siento.

Utau solo hizo un puchero y se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Ya es tarde, Kairi estará esperando a Yaya, vámonos chicas-dijo Yaya mientras miraba el reloj colgado en la pared.

-Claro-respondió Rima-Nos vemos Amu.

-Cuídense- después de decir esto se fueron todas a la fiesta.

Yo me quede aun en la sala aburrida por ver las cosas que habían en la televisión, sin darme cuanta me quede dormida, con las luces apagadas, pero de repente alguien toco la puerta, supuse que era una de mis amigas, tal vez se olvidaron algo.

Fue a abrir y para mi sorpresa era…

-Hola-me saludo Ikuto.

-Ah, Hola ¿Qué deseas?-le pregunte.

-Solo vine a buscar a Utau.

-Pues lo siento, pero ahora no se encuentra se fue con mis amigas a una fiesta.

-Mmmm… Ok-dijo para después sin mi permiso pasar a la sala.

-¡Oye! Que crees que haces ¡Lárgate!-le grite con mi dedo índice señalando la puerta.

-¿Por qué? Quiero esperarla no creo que demore-dijo mientras se sentaba al sofá.

-Pues te equivocas porque va a venir tarde.

-No hay problema, no tengo prisa.

Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero me retuve:-Ok, ok, si no piensas en irte no luchare ante eso-me senté al lado suyo en el sofá.

-Eh… ¿Por qué estas a mi lado? ¿Acaso me extrañas?-pregunto con su tono de burla.

-Estas demente, es mi sofá y yo estaba primero acá así que me quedo donde estaba.

-Como quieras-respondió para después de eso quedarse callado.

Y así estábamos los dos, callados, viendo la televisión, pasaron como unos treinta minutos desde que las chicas se fueron y al parecer a Ikuto no se le cruza por su cabeza la idea de irse.

Estaba apoyada con una mano mi cabeza mientras que la otra estaba en el sofá, Ikuto estaba con sus dos abrazos cruzados, pero al parecer esa posición le incómodo y decidió bajar sus brazos. Por error Ikuto a la hora de bajar su mano al sofá, toco la mía, como si la estuviera sosteniendo.

Yo me sonroje al sentir la mano de Ikuto con la mía, paso tanto tiempo sin poder sentir su mano, como siempre era tan cálida… ¿Espera que estoy pensando? Hay por dios Amu te estas volviendo a ¿Enamorar? No eso nunca.

Sin darme cuanta Ikuto volteo su mirada y me quedo viendo, yo al sentir su mirada también decidí voltear para verlo, no me percate que se estaba acercando a mi rostro, yo no hice nada, tan solo me quede ahí inmóvil y esperar ese beso.

El junto sus labios con los míos, extrañaba besarlo debo admitirlo, nos quedamos un buen rato así sin separarnos del uno al otro, él estaba avanzando hacia mí, quería que me acostara en el sofá ¿Quería llegar tan lejos? Y logro su objetivo me acostó en el sofá besándome con locura y pasión pero de repente…

-Toc, Toc- sonó la puerta.

-Debo abrir-respondí, rompiendo el beso entre nosotros.

-Déjalo…-trata de convencerme.

-No, pueden ser la chicas, seguro se olvidaron algo debo abrir-dije para después pararme del sofá e ir a la puerta a abrirla.

-¿Quién es…-me quede como piedra, no puede ser la persona que estaba al frente mío era…

**_Suspenso… XD Okno.-. Mejor sigamos :3No soy tan mala…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Hola- me saludo.

-¿¡Azumi?!-Grite sorprendida.

-La misma de siempre…-me respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Yo le dio un fuerte abrazo no puedo creerlo, mi hermana volvió, la extrañaba mucho. Cuando me separe de ella logre decirle.

-Te vez hermosa-y enserio se veía hermosa. Ya no era una peli-rosa como antes, ahora se tiño su pelo de rubio y le quedaba hermoso, su cabello se le dejo crecer y le quedaba hasta la espalda, en verdad se veía hermosa.

-Igualmente digo Amu-

-Y ¿Papá y mamá?-pregunte.

-Ah sobre ellos…-hizo una pausa-no podrán venir ya que tuvieron un problema con la traslación, pero están viendo los papeles para que vuelvan pronto.

-¿Y eso cuándo será?

-Dentro de un año…-dijo con un tono triste- pero no te preocupes, ellos están bien.

-Me alegra mucho-dije con una sonrisa.

-Y bueno… ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo para después dar unos pasos al frente.

Me olvide... Ikuto está en el sofá y si Azumi pasa lo vera… Debo actuar rápido.

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo 12…!_**

**_No sé ustedes pero yo ya extrañaba a Azumi jjejeje. Les dije que el capítulo estaría de lo mas ajddhjsdgajkjkhsf xD y sí, creo que la idea de que la chica para que olvide al otro que la "engaño" se fuera con su mejor amigo o lo que sea es muy gastada pero yo solo intentaba dar otro punto de vista XD_**

**_Y responderé unos comentarios del capítulo anterior:_**

rosi hinamori (anónimo) :**_Gracias por tu review me pone feliz al saber que te va gustando la historia, un saludo! _**

angel-Utau**_: Gracias por tus anteriores comentarios angel-Utau me alegra saber que te va gustando la historia y leo tus historias así que te pediría conti!_**

Black Ross: **_Ok gracias por dejar mi muñeco en la mesa ._./ y gracias por tu hermoso apoyo :3, igualmente pedir continuación a tu historia..! _**

TheAmuto14: **_¿Por qué rayos no continuas tus historias? Me encantan jejejeje (ok soy muy exigente._.) Y gracias por tus lindos reviews me alegra saber que te va gustando la historia xD _**

Lolita gotica: **_Jejejeje lo se Ikuto es un baka -_-'pero porque rayos digo eso si yo misma lo escribí._. jeje , gracias por tu lindo comentario :3 (o eso creo)_**

: **_Pues aca el capítulo XD… gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya impactado xD._**

Magui Garcia: **_Wau Magui... Me sorprendí mucho el ver que en el capítulo de tu historia me pidieras que continuara mi fanfic, eso me conmovió muchas gracias, y obvio también leo tu historia y esperare tus actualizaciones._**

Eternal-Illusion151**_: Ety, me alegra que aun sigas leyendo mi historia, lo sé, sé que es algo típico ver eso en las historias pero bueno… ya lo escribí._. XD, e igual manera pedir con mucho cariño Ety ¡La continuación de CPCD! Lo amo *-* jejeje enserio.-. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, saluditos y cuídate. (PD: Gracias por tus películas recomendadas, me encantaron *-*) _**

**_Muy bien hasta acá mis respuestas xD, espero que estén aksjhdshkkhasjh con este capítulo jejeje._**

**_Esperare ansiosa sus reviews acepto flores, halagos, recomendaciones y baldes de agua caliente (si ya no es fría si no caliente porque tengo frio :c )_**

**_Saludos su amiga ruthy-chan_**


	15. Capitulo 13: Guerra de hermanas

**_Dos mujeres un camino… Dos mujeres compartiendo el mismo hombre el mismo amor_****_ (_****_cantando XD)_**

**_Si conoces la canción no dudes en dejarme un review y decirme lo vieja que soy ._._**

**_Muy bien gracias por dejar siempre sus hermosos reviews obvio me alegra mucho saber que les va gustando (oh odiando jeje) mi fanfic. Este capítulo como abran podido averiguar me inspire en ese canción de arriba xD (díganme vieja…)_**

**_En fin esa canción no se me parece perfecto para este capítulo y la historia jejeje, mejor vamos al capítulo de una vez._**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

* * *

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 13: Guerra de hermanas.

**Me olvide… Ikuto está en el sofá y si Azumi pasa lo vera… Debo actuar rápido.**

POV Amu

-Eh… c-claro que puedes pasar pero déjame hacer algo primero-dije nerviosa.

-Eh… bueno claro…-después que me respondiera fue corriendo rápido hacia donde se encontraba Ikuto.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto algo molesto.

-Ahora no te puedo responder, pero mejor escóndete.

-¿Esconderme? ¿Para qué?-me pregunto.

-Hay después te respondo solo hazlo- le mande.

-Dímelo primero…

-¡Que no!-grite.

-¿Amu? ¿Ya puedo pasar?-pregunto Azumi desde afuera.

-¿Quien dijo eso?-Ikuto al parecer escuchó a Azumi.

-No espera-le respondí a Azumi.

POV Azumi

Bueno como verán regrese. Estoy muy feliz que después de unos años haber vuelto a mi querido Japón, ahora eh cambiado mucho, eh cambiado físicamente como psicológicamente. Y si no saben ah que me refiero pues bueno pronto lo verán…

Ahora estaba esperando a Amu afuera de la casa, no sabía el por qué ¿Acaso tenía una sorpresa o algo? Bueno conociendo a Amu no creo que eso sea la opción. No soportaba más, estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era tirarme a mi cama y dormir.

Sin previo aviso entre a mi casa y solo puede ver a Amu salir de la cocina ¿Qué habrá hecho ahí adentro?

-¿Azumi? ¡Te dije que no entraras!-me grito Amu.

-¡Pues estaba exhausta no quería seguir esperando!-le respondí a gritos.

-Que contestona te has vuelto hermanita-me dijo con una sonrisa Amu.

-Bueno o podía seguir dependiendo de mi hermana ¿No?-le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-Buena respuesta…

-Y dime ¿Por qué no querías que pasara?-le pregunté.

Amu estaba a punto de responderme pero de repente pude ver desde la cocina una silueta de una persona, se fue acercando poco a poco y cuando salió por fin de la cocina pude verlo. No puede ser era…

-¿Ikuto?-pregunte muy sorprendida.

-¿Azumi?

-Wauu… Ikuto cuanto tiempo sin verte…-dije acercándome unos cuantos pasos a él.

-Digo lo mismo- al parecer seguía aun impresionado al ver que había vuelto.

-¿Esta era la sorpresa Amu?-me dirigí a mi hermana.

-Bueno…-pauso un momento-Si… esa era la sorpresa.

Yo solo pude darle un abrazo a Ikuto, extrañaba tanto abrazarlo, al parecer aun no cambio nada…

-Bueno no quiero hacer un mal trio así que mejor los dejo solos…-dijo Amu para después de eso subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación.

Cuando me separe de Ikuto el me hablo:

-¿Cómo has estado?-me pregunto.

-Muy bien, aunque extrañaba mucho Japón… a Amu y también a ti-le respondí.

-Yo igual-respondió.

POV Ikuto

-Yo igual-le dije a Azumi, aunque creo que la estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué tal tus lecciones de violín?

-Ya acabaron hace tiempo… quería darte la noticia pero lastimosamente no tenía como comunicarme contigo.

-Cierto… aun me siento culpable por lo de tu celular.

-No te preocupes ahora tengo uno nuevo-le respondí para después sacar de mi bolsillo el celular que Amu me regalo.

-Hay que lindo… es igual al que compre pero la diferencia es que el mío es rosa-saco de su cartera un celular idéntico al mío pero de diferente color-Creo que estamos conectados jejeje…

-Cierto…-le respondí-Veo que has cambiado mucho.

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres al cabello? Bueno es que haya en U.S.A me tachaban de rara por tener el cabello rosa así que mejor decidí teñírmelo para que no me crean de loca-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja yo diría lo mismo-bromee al respecto.

-Mooo… Ikuto que malo, si Amu también tiene el pelo rosa y no le críticas-hizo un puchero.

-Veo que con los pucheros no has cambiado-ella solo se sonrojo a tal comentario que hice.

-Y tú por tus bromas que siempre haces…-también bromeo-Te amo-me dijo para después de eso besarme.

Te amo… Eso también me encantaría decirle, pero lastimosamente no siento lo mismo que ella. Hace tiempo ese amor que sentía por Azumi fue remplazado por cariño, ya no sentía amor como lo sentía hace tiempo si no cariño; ahora a quien le podría decir y gritar te amo seria a Amu. Todo este tiempo la eh amado y la sigo amado pero ahora que regreso Azumi estoy en problemas…

Solo puede corresponder al beso que ella me dio, sin sentir nada…

POV Azumi

No sé por qué lo hice… pero creo que era necesario, no eh visto a Ikuto por un largo tiempo y creo que era tiempo de poder darle un beso, recordar aquellos tiempos y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Mientras Ikuto y yo seguíamos besándonos, pude escuchar un ruido, no le di importancia pero de repente alguien hablo:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto una voz conocida para mi…

-Utau…-dijo Ikuto después de haberse separado de mí.

-Utau que pa…-había entrado Rima-¿Azumi?

-Hola Rima-salude cordialmente.

-¡Azumi-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte!-me saludo muy enérgica Yaya, al parecer no cambio nada.

-¿Cu-cu-cuando vol-volvistes?-pregunto Utau tartamudeando, al parecer le sorprendió mucho mi llegada.

-Hace unas horas…

-Pero…-Rima iba a hablar pero entonces alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Amu mientras bajaba las escaleras-Ah chicas volvieron…

-Amu ¿Tu sabias que Azumi volvió?-le pregunto Utau.

-Claro…

-¿Y que hace Ikuto-san aquí?-pregunto Yaya mientras señalaba a Ikuto.

-Ah… bueno…-parecía que estaba dudando-Yo lo invite para darle la bienvenida a Azumi.

-Y que buena bienvenida se dieron…-dijo Rima.

-Creo que nos vieron…-dije muy apenada.

-Oh claro que si…-respondió Utau.

-Bueno fue una hermosa bienvenida, pero supongo que Azumi debe estar muy exhausta de tan largo viaje ¿No?-dijo Amu.

-Cierto, quisiera ir a mi habitación y dormir-dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras-Buenas noches…-dije para después subir los escalones.

POV Amu

-Ya puedes irte-dije después de que Azumi se halla ido.

-¿Yo?-dijo Ikuto.

-¿Quién vine a visitar?

-¿Visitar?-pregunto confundida Rima.

-Sí, Ikuto en verdad vino a visitar a Utau pero como no estaba decidió quedarse a esperarla.

-¿No habrán hecho travesuras no?-bromeo Utau.

-Cállate Utau.

-Bueno como sea será mejor ir a dormir y gracias por tu visita Ikuto-san-dijo Yaya.

-Bueno… nos vemos-se despidió Ikuto para después de eso salir de la casa e dirigirse a la suya.

-Yo igual me voy a dormir-estaba a punto de irme pero de repente una de las chicas hablo.

-¿Y nosotras donde dormimos?-pregunto Rima.

-Mmmmmmmm… ¿Qué les parece acá? Vamos no hay nada de malo, si el piso es muy cómodo solo les traeré un par de sabanas y ustedes las tienden-sugerí.

Ellas aceptaron, yo subí por un par de sabanas para mis amigas, después de eso ellas mismas tendieron su cama y se quedaron dormidas. Yo ya estaba cansada por todo lo que paso hoy, me recordé de repente lo que había pasado entre Ikuto y yo antes de que Azumi viniera…

-Deja de pensar en eso…-me dije yo misma.

Estaba casi dormida pero entonces de la nada mi celular empieza a sonar yo muy molesta y cansada lo contesto y para mi sorpresa era…

**Hola- me hablo Ikuto.**

Que quieres…

**Hablar sobre lo de Azumi.**

No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Azumi volvió… yo estoy con Tadase… y tú puedes retomar tu relación que tuviste con mi hermana.

**Pero sabes que ya no amo a Azumi, sino a ti Amu.**

No me importa yo te olvide ¿Ok? Estas fuera de mi vida, ahora tú por lo menos deberías hacer lo mismo.

**No puedo… necesito explicar del por qué terminamos Amu.**

Sin excusas Ikuto, me dijiste que te enamoraste de Azumi bueno acepto tu decisión pero no pongas algunas excusa como para volver. Yo no te amo, ahora estoy feliz con Tadase.

**¿Y que fue con lo que paso hace unas horas? Parecía que en verdad que lo disfrutabas…**

Solo fue un impulso del momento, en verdad Ikuto ya te olvide, no quiero nada contigo. No me vuelvas a llamar. –Después de eso colgué.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Utau y las chicas como de costumbre fueron de compras, yo no las acompañe por qué bueno… no tenía ganas. Me quede haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, mientras Azumi se había ido al parque, dijo que quería despejar su mente y recordar cómo era Japón antes de que se fuera de viaje.

Estaba arriendo la casa cuando de pronto oigo la puerta, seguro fue Azumi que por el momento no tenía llave sique era necesario que toque la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres…-no puede terminar mi oración por que mire bien y no era Azumi la de la puerta si no era Ikuto.

-Hola-me saludo.

-Azumi no está. Al igual que Utau-le dije de manera rápida ya que suponía que vino para eso.

-No vine a buscar a Azumi ni a Utau.

-¿Entonces?

-A ti Amu.

-¿A mí? Ikuto… ya hablamos sobre eso…

-Pues yo no voy a rendirme fácilmente, quiero decirte la verdad de por qué terminamos-dijo para después de eso entrar a mi casa.

-¡Lárgate! te eh dicho que jamás entres sin mi permiso.

-Amu no me iré hasta que me escuches.

-En ese caso mejor te ignorare-estaba a punto de darle la espalda pero el fue más astuto y me cogió del brazo para después de eso acorralarme a la pared.

-Ahora no podrás ignorarme.

-¡Aléjate! Hazlo rápido antes de que…-no lograba encontrar alguna amenaza.

-¿De qué?-volvió a repetir lo que dije.

-De que… Grite y llame la atención de todos los vecinos-lo amenace.

-Inténtalo…

Estaba al tope de gritar pero entonces Ikuto me beso… otra vez sin decir nada el simplemente me besa y yo como una tonta le sigo el juego. No podía hacer nada, él me tenía acorralada así que lo único que podía hacer era corresponder ese tierno beso.

De repente ahí la puerta abrirse, Ikuto me dejo de besar y volteemos al mismo tiempo para ver quién era la persona que había entrado.

-¿Q-que estas ocurriendo aquí?-pregunto Azumi muy indignada.

-Esto no es lo que parece-trate de justificar. (N/A: La frase que uso Amu es típica xD)

-Amu… ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? Te encontré besando a MI novio-resaltando el "MI".

-Azumi tengo que decirte algo…-interfirió Ikuto.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero seguir saliendo contigo…

-¿C-como a que te refieres? ¿Hablas enserio?-pregunto Azumi muy indignada.

-Bueno… la verdad si… Ya no quiero ser tu novio.

-Es por Amu… ¿Verdad?-Ikuto asintió.

-No fue mi intención Azumi enserio-trate de justificarme.

-¡Amu! No digas nada… sé que es lo que paso… hasta la apuesta y todo-dijo Azumi.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Eso no importa ahora, pero una cosa. Ikuto yo aún te amo y no importa con quien tenga que competir, no importa si es hasta mi propia hermana. Yo ganare tu amor…

-Pues yo no pienso quedarme atrás hermanita…-dije mientras me ponía al frente de Azumi.

-Como dice el dicho "En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale"-comento Azumi.

-Cierto…

-Amu creí que ya no te importaba…-dijo Ikuto.

-Bueno puedo cambiar de opinión rápido Ikuto-dije mientras miraba fijamente a Azumi.

-Me siento como un trofeo-comento Ikuto mientras le caía una gotita estilo anime.

Al final esto se volvió una competencia… una competencia por el amor de Ikuto… ¿Competir con mi hermana? Seguro estará muy mal hacer eso por un hombre pero bueno, yo lo amo y no perderé…

Como dijo Azumi "Entre la guerra y el amor, todo se vale" ¿Cierto?

* * *

**_Wiiii… Fin del capitulo_**

**_Admitanlo Nadie se esperaba esto xD. Aunque la verdad no sé cómo rayos se me dio la idea de escribir esto._. Pero bueno espero que les vaya gustando la historia hasta ahora. La canción bueno es algo ¿vieja? Pero qué más da… jejeje_**

**_Saben que esperare sus reviews ansiosa, acepto flores hasta baldes de agua caliente, obvio también críticas, recomendaciones, amenazas bueno de todo… _**

**_Lo siento si se encuentra algo mal escrito o redactado es que estoy apresurada ya que me están votando rápido de la computadora. _**

**_Un saludo! _**


	16. Capitulo 14: ¿La ganadora?

**_¡Hola de nuevo! _**

**_No sé si ya leyeron el summary de arriba y notaron que coloque ETAPA FINAL con mayúscula todavía… Es que tengo una idea para un fanfic nuevo y me gustaría publicarlo jejeje… Bueno y recuerdan que en el chapter 10 puse la propuesta de si querían lemmon? Pues hoy es el día que ponga esa hermosa (sarcasmo._.) Propuesta._**

**_En pocas palabras CHAU inocencia Bueno hubo gente que me lo pidió y yo como quiero hacerlos felices lo pondré :3 (Amiga Ety, yo sé que tú no lees lemmon así que no te preocupes ya que pondré un aviso de cuando iniciara) Muy bien qué vergüenza poner esto:_**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****En este capítulo contiene lemmon (O un intento… por favor no se quejen al menos cumplo con lo que digo) **

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

* * *

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 14: ¿La ganadora?

Pasaron unos meses desde que aquella "competencia" empezó, Amu y Azumi al parecer aun no estaban dispuestas a tirar la toalla. También con el transcurrir de los meses Utau, Yaya y Rima se despidieron de su peli-rosa amiga y regresaron cada quien a su casa.

Ahora Amu y Azumi están viviendo en su casa, y como todos los días estaban aburridas sin nada que hacer.

-Amu…-Azumi llamo a su hermana.

-¿Si?-Amu le respondió a su hermana.

-Creo que me pase un poco…-dijo muy apenada la anterior peli-rosa.

-Yo también-Amu estaba igual de apenada como su hermana.- Es que bueno… Ikuto no sé qué tiene que con tan solo un acto enamora.

Azumi soltó una pequeña risita.-Pensé lo mismo cuando me enamore de él.

-¿Enserio? Pues ya veo por qué te enamoraste de él…-Amu se sentó en el sofá-Puede llegar a ser un pervertido, o también muy sobreprotector…

-Muy amable, muy frio. Te entiendo Amu él es como… una rara mezcla de amabilidad con un poco de frialdad-concluyo Azumi.

-Creo que estamos hablando más sobre sus virtudes que de sus defectos.-opino Amu.

-Opino lo mismo, si empezamos con sus defectos, la lista no tendría fin… -bromeo Azumi.

Ambas empezaron a reír por la broma que dijo Azumi. Cuando se calmaron un poco ambas se intercambiaron una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Sabes Amu? Tú ganas…-dijo Azumi.

-¿Eh?-Amu no entendía a que se refería su hermana.

-Es obvio que soy como el pasado de Ikuto y tú eres su presente, él te ama, deberías aprovecharlo ¿No?

-¿Azumi? Por qué… creí que aún lo amabas.-Amu se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a su hermana.

-Lo amo… pero quiero que sea feliz y si lo es contigo no importa.-mostro una sonrisa forzada.

-Azumi…-Amu estaba a punto de hablar pero de repente empezaron a tocar la puerta.

-¡Voy!-grito Azumi para después ir y abrir la puerta al visitante.-Hola Ikuto-saludo a su invitado.

-Hola Azumi…-saludo Ikuto.-Veo que estabas ocupada, mejor no interrumpo y me voy.

-No, por favor no te vayas justo te quería pedir un favor, pero antes…-Azumi fue a donde estaba su hermana.-Amu arriba-le mando.

-¿Qué?

-Como oíste, arriba.-le dijo señalando con su dedo índice las escaleras.

-Pareces mi mayor…

-Por qué lo soy.-le dijo con tono de superioridad.

-Pero si somos gemelas.

-Si pero por unos minutos de diferencia me haría a mí la mayor. Así que obedece.-Amu solo hizo un pequeño puchero como respuesta para después hacer lo que su hermana "mayor" le ordeno.

-Listo.-dijo Azumi para después ir hacia donde se encontraba Ikuto.

-¿Qué favor quieres que haga?-pregunto Ikuto mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Quiero que te quedes con Amu…

-¿Cómo?

-Tonto no me refiero a eso…-Azumi dio un suspiro-Me refiero a que voy a salir a dar un paseo con mis amigas y Amu se quedara sola así que como estas acá pues me gustaría que me hagas ese favor.

-No tengo nada que hacer así que supongo que lo hare…

-Gracias Ikuto, eres un buen amigo-Azumi le dio un gran abrazo a Ikuto.

El peli-azul no dijo nada, solo correspondió el abrazo de su amiga. Después de separarse Azumi tomo su cartera y rápidamente salió corriendo.

Ikuto solo pudo sentarse en el sofá, cogió el control remoto de la televisión y empezó a buscar que programa ver.

-¡Azumi! Por qué mandaste arriba… -Amu bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquella persona sentada en el sofá.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-empezó a ver por todos los lados de su casa-¿Y Azumi?

-Ella salió… y me pidió que me quedara contigo.-respondió Ikuto sin aun sacar la mirada de la televisión.

-¿Por qué querría dejarme contigo? ¿Acaso se volvió loca?

-No se… pero le hecho es que estaré acá para cuidarte.

-No soy una niña, tengo la suficiente edad como para cuidarme sola.

-¿No has visto las noticas? No vez que hay muchos violadores sueltos por las calles que buscan por las casas pequeñas niñas inocentes como tú-Ikuto se levantó del sofá para estar frente a Amu.

-No soy inocente…-la peli-rosa hizo un puchero.

-Pues yo creo que sí.

-No

-Si

-Que no

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Demostrarlo? ¿Cómo?

-Demuestra que no eres inocente-Amu se quedó pensativa ¿Cómo demostrar que ya no es inocente?

Entonces sin previo aviso, la peli-rosa se puso de puntillas y rápidamente poso sus labios a los del peli-azul. Ikuto abrió completamente sus ojos, no esperaba tal reacción de parte de Amu, pero ya que estaban en esa situación Ikuto solo correspondió el beso.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Amu después de separar sus labios de los de Ikuto.

-No me convencido.

-¿Eh? Como que no…

-Siempre hacíamos eso Amu, no creo que solo porque tu iniciaste el beso diga que ya no eres inocente.

-Entonces supongo que el que no es inocente acá eres tú ¿Verdad?

-Cierto.

-Pues yo no creo que lo seas.

-¿Qué planeas decirme Amu?

-Demuéstramelo, demuestra que tú no eres inocente, si lo haces entonces yo lo admitiré.

-Sabes que si lo hago yo no me detengo ¿No?

-No importa.

-Bueno conste que yo te lo advertí.-Ikuto se acercó a Amu y le dio un beso, el beso era una tierno y tranquilo, pero después se volvió uno muy apasionado. Amu no reaccionaba, solo lo quedo la opción de dejarse llevar por el beso.

**_0o0o0o Lemmon Amuto o0o0o0o _**(N/A: O un intento…)

Amu se separó de Ikuto por la falta de aire.

-Espera…

-Te advertí que si iniciaba no me podría detener ¿Verdad?-Amu no pudo contestar ya que al instante Ikuto volvió juntar sus labios con los de ellas.

Aun sin separar el contacto con sus labios Ikuto cargo a Amu hasta su habitación, por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada entonces solo era necesario empujarla. Amu se quedaba sin aire, entonces rápidamente se separó de los labios de Ikuto y tomo un buen bocado de aire. (N/A: Ok eso fue raro pero no sabía cómo describir xD)

-Me retracto… te creo-Amu se rindió.

-Me alegra que me creyeras-Ikuto entonces empezó a besar el cuello de la peli-rosa.

-Espera… me rindo, ya detente.

Ikuto no presto ni la más mínima atención a lo que le dijo Amu y siguió con lo suyo. Amu a tal sensación no evito soltar en gemido por parte de Ikuto obvio le encantaba oír a su querida Amu hacer ese tipo de sonido. Pero para él no era suficiente, quería oír mas, sentirla y hacerla suya…

Entonces Ikuto rápidamente empezó sacar la blusa que Amu llenaba puesta, dejándola con tan solo su sostén, pero esa prenda no duro mucho ya que Ikuto al instante se deshizo de ella, dejando ver los no tan grandes pechos de la peli-rosa. Ikuto se apodero de uno de ellos, absorbiéndolo, mordiendo mientras su otra mano se encargaba de pellizcar el otro pezón.

-Aaahhh….-a Amu le encantaba sentir esa sensación, soltando pequeños suspiros.

-Veo que no eres tan inocente…-Ikuto dejo por un momento el pezón de Amu y empezó a bajar la falda que llevaba puesta-Veamos hasta donde llegas excitándote…

-Un momento…-Amu hizo un movimiento rápido y dio una vuelta intercambiando los papeles. Ahora Amu era la que estaba arriba, con sus brazos sosteniendo para que todo su peso no caiga sobre el chico e Ikuto era el que estaba debajo de la peli-rosa.

-No creo que sea justo que sea la única desvestida…-Amu mostro otra faceta suya. Ya no era la chica inocente que se sonrojaba fácilmente, ahora se le notaba traviesa, con deseos de hacer cualquier cosa, Ikuto se sorprendió por el cambio que hizo Amu, pero igualmente él peli-azul le dio permiso a la peli-rosa que haga lo que quiera con él.

Amu empezó a desvestir al peli azul, acariciando, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo que lograba alcanzar, Ikuto no evito en soltar unos suspiros, que aunque suene extraño ah Amu le encantaba escuchar. Ikuto rápidamente cambio otra vez las posiciones y quito la última prenda que llevaba Amu, correcto, sus bragas. Rápidamente metió su dedo índice, moviéndolo lentamente, torturando a la chica.

-Aaahhhhh… m-mas…-Amu exigía más, sentía olas de placer, que no quería que acabasen nunca.

Ikuto obedeció a lo que le pido la chica, metiendo su segundo dedo dentro de ella, entre más exigencias y olas de placer, Ikuto metió todos sus dedos dentro de tan húmeda entrada. Amu aprovechando la situación en la que estaba el peli-azul, no dudo más y bajo su mano a el miembro erecto del chico, masturbándolo sin piedad alguna.

-Mmmmmm…-el chico se excito igualmente que la peli-rosa. Así que para hacer su "venganza", con su otra mano cogió el pecho de Amu y empezó a masajearlo, mientras que con su otra mano seguía dentro de la entrada de la chica.

-¡Ahhhhhhh…! -Ikuto al oír tan gran suspiro de parte de Amu, quiso terminar todo esto de una vez, y con mucha agilidad se quitó la última prenda que llevaba puesta el peli-azul.

-Si te duele, solo avísamelo y quedamos hasta aquí… -advvirtio Ikuto.

-Gracias por avisar, pero creo que estaré bien. Adelanté-Ikuto no evitó sonreír a tal respuesta de Amu y lentamente introdujo si miembro a la parte intima de la peli-rosa. Empezaron a resbalar unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos de la peli-rosa, Ikuto al ver a su amada en esa situación, volvió a preguntar.- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-N-No… me acostumbrare…

Ikuto obedeció y siguió con lo suyo, cuando por fin todo su miembro erecto estaba dentro, lo empezó a mover lentamente. Amu cumplio con lo que dijo y se acostumbró al dolor que sentido desde un principio, remplazando sus lágrimas por unos largos suspiros.

-Ahhhh…. I-Ikuto…. Mmmmmmmm…-No evitaba gemir la chica, sentía olas y olas de placer dentro de ella.

-A-Amu…-Ikuto empezó a soltar unos pequeños suspiros, que a la peli-rosa le encantaba escuchar.

-M-más rápido… hazme sentir tuya… por favor…-pedía Amu entre jadeos y gemidos y sin pensarlo dos veces Ikuto obedeció a lo que le mandaron.

Los dos jóvenes gritaban sin cesar el nombre del otro, sentían muchas olas de placer, que no querían que acabaran nunca, Amu ya estaba toda sudada por el esfuerzo que hizo y por todos los gritos que mandaba, por otra parte Ikuto se encontraba normal, si fuera por el nunca pararía de hacer a Amu suya pero como todos, siempre se les va cayendo las fuerzas.

Ambos llegaron al climax que no soportaron mas y rendidos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Pasaron una los mejores momentos de sus vidas, antes de quedarse ambos sin energías se dieron un último beso, uno tierno y ello de amor, porque gracias a aquella GRAN muestra de amor. Amu se dio cuenta que ama y nunca dejo de amar a Ikuto.

Obvio que Amu aún era novia de Tadase pero evito pensar en ese problema ahora, solo dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento con su amado Ikuto.

-Te amo…-Logro decir Ikuto mientras con una sábana, cubría a su peli-rosa.

-Y-yo… también te amo, Ikuto…-el peli-azul solo sonrió para después atraer a Amu junto a él, abrazarla y así quedar dormidos en un profundo sueño.

**O0o0o0o0Fin del lemmon Amuto0o0o0o**

POV Azumi

¿Habré hecho bien al dejar a Ikuto y Amu solos? Creo que si… ellos dos se aman y si desean demostrar su amor entre ellos, como buena hermana que soy debo hacer que Amu sea feliz junto a la persona que ama.

Estaba caminando por el parque, en verdad no iba a salir con mis amigas, mentí para hacer que Amu aprovechara esa oportunidad y espero que un día de estos me lo agradezca, si yo no le hago feliz a Ikuto por lo menos quiero que él sea feliz con Amu.

Mientras caminaba pudo notar que al costado mío paso una persona muy conocida para mí, yo no dude un saludar.

-¡Tadase!-grite su nombre, el volteo y solo se acercó a unos pasos cerca de mí.

-Azumi, cuanto tiempo sin verte.-exclamo con una sonrisa-te vez hermosa.

-Gracias me lo han dicho muchas veces, gracias por esa llamada que me distes hace tiempo atrás cuando estaba en U.S.A en verdad me sorprendió mucho saber que Ikuto me engañaba.-actué como si estuviese molesta.

-Desde que lo vi por primera vez sabía que no era un buen tipo…

-Gracias, tu siempre preocupándote por mí, que recuerde lo has hecho desde que era pequeña, siempre a Amu le gritabas solo porque a mí no me consentía en nada-sonreí recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Bueno… es que…

-Hasta un día me distes una flor, diciéndome que era la niña más hermosa que habías visto, eso me conmovió pero éramos niños, ahora tú estás con Amu y la amas mucho ¿No?

-Claro…-me respondió con una mirada perdida-justo ahora iba a visitarla. Bueno me gusto verte de nuevo Azumi, ahora su me permites…-estaba a punto de avanzar pero yo me puso en su camino.

-¡N-No!-exclame nerviosa.- ¿Por qué mejor no la vas a visitar más tarde? Ella está ocupada. Mejor vamos tú y yo a caminar.

-¿Segura? El llame hace unas horas y me dijo que estaba desocupada y no había problema que la visitara, iré a ver por si es necesario…-empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Trate de evitar que se marchara pero era inútil, otra vez trate de meterme en su camino, pero esta vez me salió mal, me resbale estaba a punto de caerme contra el suelo y darme un fuerte golpe, pero no fue así, de repente sentí una mano atrás de mi cadera, ya que casi me iba a caer de espaldas, era Tadase, el me ayudo a evitar que me callera y nos quedamos viendo unos minutos.

Él se fue acercando lentamente a mi rostro, y sin yo darme cuenta me beso… sentí sus labios sobre los míos, se sentía tan cálido, creo que él no era tan experto besando pero gracias a las "lecciones" que me enseño Ikuto podía guiarle.

Así el beso se volvió más intenso, no sé por qué… pero creo que me gustaba ¿Me enamore? Quién lo diría, fue de mi amigo de la infancia, que según el yo era la niña más linda que había visto.

Nos separamos, el apenado me miro, trataba de decir algo pero no podía.

-No te preocupes… fue por el momento-trataba de hacer lo posible para que no se sienta tan incómodo.

-S-si-logro decir.

Hacia el cogió de la mano y obedeció a lo que le dije hace rato antes de besarnos, salimos a dar una vuelta, por proteger a Amu, me di un beso con mi amigo. Tal vez podría olvidar a Ikuto, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá…

* * *

**_Espero que este capítulo tenga un millón de reviews (? okno.-. Enserio sufrí para escribir un lemmon, ahora sí creo que escribir es muy difícil que leerlos. Ok y creo que hoy hare una salsa de tomate. ¿Por qué? Por qué el lemmon estuvo de lo más horrible y seguro todos me lanzaran tomates. Soy principiante ¿Ok? No se quejen malas… :'(_**

**_Hay esta su lemmon, tanto que querían… _**

**_Pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que el siguiente será el final, porque bueno, ya les conté arriba, tengo una historia que me gustaría publicar. Pero para no tener problemas, primero quiero terminar este. X3_**

**_Esperare sus comentarios, acepto de todo, tomates, baldes de agua tibia (ya no es fría ni caliente xD), criticas… bueno en conclusión todo._**

**_Otra vez lo siento si se encuentra algo mal escrito… es que a veces no me doy cuenta de cómo escribo. _**

**_Un saludo y abrazos (psicológicos xD) ¿Reconocen el ultimo? Jaja soy una copiona .-._**


	17. Capitulo 15: Mi persona ideal

**_Solo decir que… ¡Bienvenidos al capítulo final!_**

**_A leer se ha dicho xD…_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece, todo es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit.**

* * *

**¿Enamorarse? Eso esta ¡Prohibido!**

**C**apítulo 15: Mi persona ideal.

Azumi y Tadase terminaron su pequeña caminata que tuvieron en el parque, el tiempo paso volando y la noche cayo, los dos mejores amigos se despidieron normalmente… y con normalmente me refiero con otro beso, pero esta vez fue una fugaz.

¿Tadase engañando a su novia? Que ironía… ahora Azumi es la amante, que buen cambio de papel.

La ex peli-rosa llego a su casa, ya que era de noche, pensó que Ikuto su habría ido a su casa. Entro rápidamente subió las escaleras dispuesta a irse a su cuarto, pero antes quiso entrar al cuarto de su hermanita para ver qué cosa estaba haciendo, pero para su sorpresa se encontró…

Un desorden total, ropa regada por cualquier lado del cuarto, las luces apagadas y a la linda pareja cubierta con una sábana, abrazada y al parecer desnudos…

-Este par…-se quejó Azumi para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.-Si van a hacer sus "cosillas" por lo menos dense el trabajo de asegurar la puerta…-dio un suspiro y se fue directo a su habitación.

POV Amu

Ya es de día… que pereza levantarme, no sé por qué pero esta mañana amanecí muy exhausta, algo adolorida… entonces empezó a recordar lo que ocurrió ayer.

-Cierto…-murmure y rápidamente me senté en mi cama, que extraño no había nadie a mi costado, seguro él ya se fue…

-Como sea…-me recosté dispuesta a dormir un rato más pero me dio interrumpida por algo.

-¡Amu tienes una visita, vístete y apúrate!-Azumi llamaba desde abajo, tan temprano y ya tengo visitas…

Me levante con pereza, me lava la cara para que no se note que me acabo de levantar, me puse la única ropa que tenía a mi alcance y rápidamente baje las escaleras.

-Tadase-kun…-dije sorprendida al ver quién era el visitante.

-Yo los dejo solos…-aviso Azumi para después irse a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Amu-chan-saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días-le mostré una sonrisa.- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Ehhhh… bueno es muy difícil de decir…-estaba indeciso.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

-Si… Espera, no, es decir… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto asombrado.

-Tuve experiencias con este tipo de cosas-cruce los brazos.-Y ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Bueno, si…-respondió muy apenado.

-No pongas apenado, lo entiendo… pensaba lo mismo desde que empezamos a salir, creo que lo mejor será quedar como buenos amigos…-le extendí la mano, mostrando una sonrisa sincera un mi rostro.

-Claro-el cogió mi mano y la apretó, aceptando mi saludo.

- Y se puede saber… ¿Quién es la nueva chica?-pregunte con un tono burlón.

-B-bueno…-el trataba de responder, yo solté una risita.- Ok, creo que me la presentaras pronto…

El solo asintió, nos quedamos un rato conversando, unos minutos después se nos unió Azumi, los tres empezamos a conversar sobre cosas cotidianas, pero de repente mi celular sonó.

-¿Un mensaje?-me pregunte, mientras abría el celular para poder leer el mensaje que me acaba de llegar.

El mensaje decía:

_"Te veo en el parque, cerca de la fuente._

_No tardes."_

Que corto fue ese mensaje… pero lo peor es que era un número anónimo, ¿Debería ir? Por si es importante tal vez sea necesario ir así que pedí permiso a Azumi, ella se quedó sola con Tadase mientras yo me fui a dicho destino que me mando el mensaje.

Cuando llegue solo pude ver a una persona apoyada en in árbol, con una cabellera azul, solo con notar ese mínimo detalle ya sabía muy bien quien era esa persona…

-Buenos días-salude.

-Hola Amu.

-Muy bien… ¿Para qué me llamaste Ikuto?

-Quería preguntarte algo…-trataba de preguntarme algo pero yo le interrumpí.

-¿Quieres volver?-le quite al parecer la palabras de la boca.

-¿Sonó tan obvio?

-Bueno supongo que si…

-Como no lo sospecharías si con lo de ayer…

-Mejor dejemos ese tema aparte-al recordar todo me puse muy sonrojada, y Ikuto soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ok, entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría…-él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, sé que esto de los besos se nos hizo mi típico pero así es nuestra costumbre de demostrar todo nuestro amor.

Al separarnos Ikuto me propuso en acompañarme a mi casa, tal vez le contraía a Azumi de que Ikuto y yo somos volvimos, según Azumi ya lo supero así que bueno no creo que tenga ningún problema en que ella sea la primera en saber que volvimos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me tome con la sorpresa de encontrar a mi linda hermanita y a Tadase, a pocos centímetros de sus rostros ¿Estaban a punto de darse un beso? Trate de analizar esto con un poco más de calma…

-¡Amu!-exclamo Azumi al notar mi presencia y la de Ikuto, observando detenidamente aquel momento.

-Que rápido olvidas a tus novias no ¿Tadase?-comento Ikuto, refiriéndose a Tadase que se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto a Azumi.

-Ikuto…-le replique en voz baja.- Veo que interrumpimos.

-E-Eh n-no para nada…-Azumi movía sus manos en forma de negación.

-Entonces ella es tu novia…-Tadase se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-s-si-respondió tímido.

-¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo somos novios?-Azumi se exalto a lo que había respondido Tadase.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez…-respondió Tadase poniéndose de pie para estar frente a Azumi.

-Esto parece una novela…-murmuro Ikuto cerca de mi oído.

-Cállate…-le respondí mientras ponía atención a la escena que se había convertido en ese momento.

-Te amo Azumi-comento Tadase para después coger de las dos manos a Azumi-Sé que eh dicho esto un millón de veces a varias chicas, pero desde niños te eh dicho que eres la chica más linda que eh visto en el mundo, no me importa si hago el ridículo ahora mismo pero te quisiera preguntar que… ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Azumi?-Azumi se sonrojo al máximo, no se esperaba tal propuesta, solo mostro una sonrisa.

-Claro que si Tadase…-Azumi le dio un abrazo a su novio para después frente a nosotros darse en beso, demostrándose todo su amor.

-Creo que quedamos de más en esto…-comento mientras se me caía una gotita estilo anime.

-Opino lo mismo…-me respondió Ikuto.

Después de que Tadase y mi hermana terminaran con su escena, nos quedamos hablando un buen rato.

-Que buen cambio de papeles…-comento Ikuto.

-Y pensar que antes las parejas eran al revés-comento Azumi.

-Pasamos tanto para quedar hasta aquí…

-Todos somos amigos ¿Verdad?-pregunto Tadase, Los tres asentimos con la cabeza.

-Ahora ya que todos somos amigos… ¿Por qué no ver a los ex novios darse un abrazo?-opine refiriéndome a Azumi y Ikuto.

-Estás loca…-me respondió Ikuto.

-¿Por qué no? Si ya terminaron, no debe ser nada malo darse un abrazo.

-Como abrazar a un chico frio, es como si estuviese abrazando un bloque de hielo.-bromeo Azumi.

-Siempre tú me abrazabas…-comento Ikuto.

-¡Abrazo! ¡Abrazo!-exclamaba mientras daba unas palmadas.

-Ok, ok-Azumi fue la primera en abrazar a Ikuto, al final Ikuto correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron unos segundos así, pero un sonido interrumpió tan bello momento.

-Es mi celular…- aviso Azumi para después separarse de Ikuto, algo sonrojada, pero bueno al final contesto su celular.

-¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¡Mamá! Que alegría me da escucharte ¿Cómo estás? –Siguió así conversando con nuestra mamá, paso un buen rato y después se despidió.-Si claro, Amu te manda un abrazo, cuídate, nos vemos-colgó.

-¿Qué decía?-le pregunte.

-Quiere que vuelva a U.S.A…-contesto con un tono apenado.

-¿Cómo? Pero si paso un corto tiempo ¿No terminaste de estudiar?-le pregunte asombrada.

-Sí, si termine de estudiar, pero a mamá y papá se les está haciendo complicado regresar a Japón debido a los papeles, dicen que deberán esperar unos 2 años para poder volver…

-¿Y por qué te llamaron?-pregunto Tadase.

-Porque dicen que si yo me presento ante el colegio donde estudie y les pido apoyo tal vez ellos puedan ayudar a nuestros padres para volver a Japón muy pronto.

-¿Cuento tiempo tomara eso?-volví a preguntar.

-Como un año, eso es el tiempo más aproximado…

-¿Volverás?

-Tengo que… pero no quiero dejar Japón, solo tengo un día de novia con Tadase y ya quieren que me separe de él…

-Yo iré-dijo Tadase, metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿Cómo?

-Si yo te puedo acompañar Azumi, tengo todos mis papeles en orden como cuando me fui a Italia a visitar a un familiar…-Tadase trataba de convencer a Azumi.

-Supongo que no puedo negarme ante eso… Entonces está bien.

-¿Cuándo te dijo mamá para que vuelvas Azumi?

-Lo más rápido que podría era en unos tres días.

Todos nos quedamos viéndonos tristes, era muy pronto como para que Azumi se vaya de nuevo a U.S.A. pero al menos se iría con la persona que ama.

.

.

.

.

POV Normal

Pasó un año desde la partida de Azumi y Tadase, y por ahora algunas cosas cambiaron desde que viajaron a U.S.A. como por ejemplo: La pareja Amuto se quedaron a vivir en la casa de Amu, no nos imaginaríamos que cosas hacen ellos cuando están solos… Amu se especializo en diseño gráfico, resulta que es muy buena en ello… Ikuto cumplió su meta en ser un violinista en una orquesta que dan giras por todo Japón.

Ahora Ikuto y Amu se encuentran en la sala, bueno Amu en la sala arreglando la cámara de la laptop y Ikuto en la cocina, seguro comiendo… Ellos cada mes tienen la costumbre de por medio de un programa verse por video, Azumi y Tadase desde U.S.A e Ikuto y Amu desde Japón.

**Hola-**saludo una rubia desde otro lado del mundo.

_Hola Azumi… ¿Y Tadase?_

**Esta dormido… resulta que se quedó de noche con sus amigos en una fiesta.**

Yo solo solté una risa.

**¿Ikuto?**

Estaba a punto de responder pero detrás de mí apareció Ikuto

Acá.

**¿Cómo les va chicos? Espero que no estén haciendo sus cosas mientras no estoy…**

_Que cosas dices Azumi…_

Digo lo mismo sobre Tadase y tú…

**Cállate Ikuto… Ah por cierto… ¿Cómo esta Utau?**

Ella está bien por suerte, resulta que está comprometida con ese tal Kukai…

**Qué lindo… me alegro mucho por ella.**

_¿Y tú Azumi que tal?_

**Bien, sin ninguna novedad, papá y mamá ya tendrán todos los papeles arreglados muy pronto así que pronto estaré de vuelta en Japón.**

_Te extraño mucho…_

**Igual yo.**

_Wau… el tiempo pasa tan rápido… Y pensar que por un reto de Utau, conocí a Ikuto._

**Y yo gracias a ti Amu, me bese con Tadase.**

_¿Gracias a mí? ¿Porque?_

**Creo que hable demás…**

Azumi a que te refieres… 

**La señal se corta, lo siento nos vemos en otro mes chicos, cuídense un beso chau**- corte la señal.

-Que rara mi hermana…

-Siempre creí que la rara eras tú…

-Tonto…

Pero aun así, me amas-mostro una sonrisa pícara.

-Por desgracia…-Ikuto solo sonrió a tal comentario de su novia y juntaron sus labios quedando un tierno beso.

Desde un inicio, un reto puede hacer que esta pareja terminara junta, otra con el transcurrir del tiempo se formaron, Amu enserio le debía una a Utau ya que si no hubiera hecho ese "estúpido" reto, jamás hubiera conocido a su persona ideal, Azumi ahora tiene a Tadase, pudo olvidar a Ikuto y seguir en busca de persona ideal.

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_Bravo! Bravo! Si yo fuera tu dejaría un review xD._**

**_Ok admito que no soy buena para los finales, pero esta acá queda la historia, no sé si algunos quedaron satisfechos o no pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. _**

**_Disculpen de nuevo si se encuentra una mala ortografía o readaptación. _**

**_Un agradecimiento a: _**

**_angel-Utau: Por dejarme en casi todos los capítulos un review dándome animos a poder seguir con esta historia. Leo tus historias y me encantan. Cuídate._**

**_TheAmuto14: Por dejar esos reviews que me da mucho animo a seguir escribiendo, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, ya que como en algunas historias tuyas que pude comentar me han fascinado, amo la manera que narras, esperare tus actualizaciones, no importa si demoras, cuídate._**

**_Eternal-_****_I_****_llusion151: Sabes Ety que siempre eh admirado tu historia de CPCD, haz sido una de mis inspiraciones para llegar a publicar unas historias acá en FanFiction, me encantan tus narraciones, tu apoyo en este fanfic me encanto, gracias por todo amiga. Cuídate._**

**Miss Taisho: Tu apoyo para mi historia fue muy grande, me alegraba al leer un review tuyo como casi el de todos, también eh visto que escribes así que te digo animo… Cuídate.**

**Andromeda Demeter: Fuiste el primer review que tuve en mi fanfic, has colocado la historia a favoritos y eso me ha dado ánimos de seguir subiendo mis capítulos, te mando un saludo y espero que vayas bien en tus actualizaciones.**

**_Bueno supongo que me olvide de muchos más… pero es que a todos les diría lo mismo que muchas gracias por su apoyo… a los que clocaron su historia a favoritos, alerta a los que comentaron y a los que por lo menos leyeron y dejaron un rastro._**

**_Ok me puse muy sentimental creo… bueno este no es mi última historia, seguiré con más proyectos de esta hermosa pareja… Así que si quieren seguir apoyando bueno los esperare ansiosa ;)_**

**_Un saludo Ruthy-chan_**


End file.
